From Southsward
by Lord of Warriors
Summary: What happens when a warriormouse and warriorotter-with the help of a horse and Peregrine falcon-team up and fight the largest hoard ever to march upon Redwall in history? Will Redwall survive to tell the gruesome tale, or not?
1. Prologue

Welcome! I invite you to read and enjoy my story. Just to let you know, this story is a cross between Redwall, The Lord of the Rings, and The Legend of Zelda. Don't leave yet! It's mostly Redwall with a dab of the Lord of the Rings and a pinch of the Legend of Zelda. In my story, there are other places where magic occurs besides Salamandastron, Stronghold of the Western Shore (that's what I call it). Let's end the jib jab and begin reading. Thank you once again for reading my story!

—Stormclouds

I have no clue what this Disclaimer stuff does, but I guess it protects your story or something, so I'll try my luck at it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Redwall, Mossflower, Southsward, Salamandastron, Martin the Warrior, Rose, and Gonff. They belong to Brian Jacques. I own everything else including: new characters and new places.

—¤·Θ·¤—

Prologue

—¤·Θ·¤—

The moonlight's glare made the snow under it glimmer like a white winter land. In the land south of Mossflower, the frosty breeze in the air was chilly to the two creatures watching and hiding. They watched an otter family; all bound and walking in the middle of a group of about a score of tough looking pine martins caring either bows and arrows or a spear. What appeared to be the leader of the group had a beautiful sword dangling from a matching sword belt around his waist. He carried a metal shield, painted with red, blue and yellow dies. One of the otters was bound paws to his sides, but still fought every inch of the way. He was middle aged, while two female otters and a young one were rudely pushed along.

One of the two hidden watchers, a Peregrine falcon, loved the taste of pine martin, though he was too polite to tell anyone who he called friend; like the one sitting beside him, a young colt.

"Should we help them, Sir Nightwing?"

"Of courze, Zanzibar! Doze otterz dere look like dey need help, zo 'ere'z da plan…"

Nightwing and Zanzibar followed the group noiselessly. When they reached a clearing, they saw the older male otter threw himself onto a group of three vermin holding the ropes that they pulled him along with. He knew he would die, yet for the escape of his family. All the vermin save the ones holding the ropes for the other otters, quickly jumped in to help. He shouted out orders two his family as the pine martins kicked and punched him. "Arathorn! Run now an' 'eep yer mother and grandmoth…" A spear from on of the guards pierced his side and he was unable to finish as his own sword, taken from the pine martins, point at his neck.

It was then that Nightwing made his move. He pulled his fellow companion from the ground and immediately flew in to help, Zanzibar thundering in his wake.

"Kkeeeeeeeeerr! Run otterz! Kkeeeeeeeeerr!"

Screeching aloud his war cry, the falcon plowed into the surprised enemies, killing two. The remaining otters ran for their lives, still bound with ropes trailing behind them. A couple archer martins ran after the fleeing trio. Before the martins had time to retaliate, the young horse was among them, using his head and hooves as weapons. Beak and claw plus head and hoof equal a good combination. Two vermin archers were about to shoot Nightwing when a well aimed kick from Zanzibar's hooves sent them both to their doom. A spear was launched from one martin aimed for the horse's heart, but Nightwing's strong talons caught it in mid-air and broke it over the martin's skull.

"You go after da other otterz, Zanzibar, I'll finish here!" The bird's beak nailed a martin's helmet to his head permanently as he snuck up on them. Without replying, the colt turned and dashed in the direction the fleeing mob had gone; trampling another two. When the last of the vermin saw the outcome of the attack, he took to his heals, but before he could reach woods, Nightwing zoomed in with beak at the ready. Such a hard hit could not be lived through, as was the case with this beast.

The falcon returned to the clearing and sought out the injured otter. He found him lying on the ground in the mist of pine martin corpses. The kind bird moved aside the bodies and looked into the otter's pale eyes; they were clouding over quickly.

"Take…care…o' the… little…one…" were the last words the otter ever spoke. His eyes glazed over as his spirit sailed up to the Gates of the Dark Forest.

Tears swelled in the eyes of Nightwing as he pulled the spear out of the brave otter's side. He looked around until he found the shield and sword that must have belonged to the otter's family. A strange yellow glow reflected of the blade. However, Nightwing could not find the source of the light. Studying the shield, he found a series of odd shapes and lines carved into the back of the polished metal. He could make nothing of it so he tossed it aside.

—§·§·§—

Two arrows from the pursuing vermin killed his mother and one killed his grandmother, but Arathorn ran anyway. Arathorn, the young otter, glanced behind him only to see two more arrows following speeding straight for him with pine martins gaining swiftly. He dodged to one side and the arrows buried themselves in a tree trunk he almost crashed into.

A front runner gained speed and twirled his spear around till he was holding the end with the point. Hoping for promotion from his captain, he hopped and smashed the blunt end down on the running otter's head. With a small sigh, the young one collapsed in a heap. The martin was about to finish him off when noises behind him made him turn around. Zanzibar was hurtling in their direction!

—§·§·§—

Seconds later, Arathorn could here cries of the dieing martins close by. He crawled over to a hollow log and cried himself to sleep despite the bitter cold.

—§·§·§—

"Vhat do you make of dis; pine martinz with four captured otterz?" Nightwing had finished his meal and he and Zanzibar had thrown the carcasses of the slain beast upon a bonfire. Three otter bodies lay wrapped in their gray cloaks. Close by, Zanzibar inspected the warrior otter's sword and shield also.

"It looks to me like the works of the Evil One again, Sir." Zanzibar muttered between mouthfuls of grass. "He always is capturing and murdering with his band of evil pine martins. I have no clue where he got the wargs and riders though."

"Aye, we've got to find the little otter afore vargz do. Come now." The falcon and colt went searching and finding.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

_Welcome one and all to the first chapter of From Southsward. Hope you jolly well enjoy, wot wot?_

—¤·Θ·¤—

Chapter 1: Introductions

—¤·Θ·¤—

The sun's rays reflected off the brightly polished brass medals of the Long Patrol Captain Sandlim. He got his name for his looks for he was dark sand colored and slim. Right now, he was looking out the window in the Badger Lord's bedchamber. He saw what he had hoped not to see; three pirate ships heading for land. _Most likely comm'in to take over the bally ol' Salamdawotsit, _he thought. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell the lord of the mountain, Lord Urthord the Mighty. Sandlim hated to tell the "his lordship" anything to do with pirates. He shuddered at the thought of the last time Lord Urthrod was informed of sea going vermin heading toward Salamandastron.

The moment the great badger heard the word "vermin" he had rushed to his foraging room and grabbed his best weapon, a club, and ran out the mountain yelling a loud "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa". Any hare brave enough to stand in his way was bowled right over. Lord Urthrod had been full of the bloodlust and fought his way through the sea rats until he was broadside with their ship. One mighty swing of the club and the great gapping hole in the ship was sucking in water (and sea rats) so quick, that the badger was sucked halfway in. The ship kept sinking. It took a score of hares to pull Urthrod out, but not before he had been submerged. It was a day after before Urthrod finally woke up.

Sandlim was joined by a beautiful haremaid and a hare. "Reportin' fer duty, ssssir!" They both threw sharp salutes at their captain.

Sandlim nodded at them then out the window, "At ease Jaclyn and Yipper. Tell me, me ol' runners, what do ya see out yonder?"

The haremaid Jaclyn took a peak out the window and replied, "Yikes! Is that really three blunders out there, sir? The vermin wont get within a paws breath o' the mountain once his lordship 'ears o' that mob, wot wot?"

"Aye that's true, Jaclyn, it's a pity his mightiness ain't away, Id love to see his face if we told him he'd missed a great party here, wot?"

The three hares laughed their way down the corridor to prepare for that battle, and tell Lord Urthord of the vermin approaching from the south.

—§·§·§—

At the red stone Abbey, all was peace and quiet. Skipper of otters and Log a Log, with two other otters and shrews, had taken the Dibbuns out on a brisk walk to the ford. Foremole and his crew of six moles were just finishing up the repairs from the last battle.

"Ee be a gurt wall that un."

"Hurr, you'm doan't say. Oi need a bit more er thot red staon thurr plz."

"Ere oi ar, Blurr."

Foremole passed the last of the red sandstone to Blurr. It had been dug out of a quarry where snakes had lived before. The same quarry that the legendary Matthais had found the Sword of Martin the Warrior generations and generations ago, and where Redwall's stone had come from when the founders of Redwall built the Abbey. Now, the sword found itself in the trusty paws of Redwall's mouse Champion, Triebane.

Just then, Abbot Sathodus walked up. "Is everything fine, Foremole? Do you need anymore sandstone?"

"Hurr hurr, ebryting ois goin qouit fine, yer Abbotship. No no, oi doant be needen anymer sandystaone, sir. Blurr thure is poutin on dur final touchers, hurr hurr."

"Ah! Very good! Tonight I was planning on putting on a great feast, in your honor, to celebrate the end of repairs on our Abbey. I thought that would be a great treat for you and your moles. Sort of like a thank you, if my thank you is no good."

Foremole looked down at his fore paws and shuffled his hind paws. "Oi wouldn't moind both yur thanx an' yer feast, if yur doant mind, Fauther."

Sathodus looked surprised. "Oh of course you can have both! Tonight in the orchard, is that fine?"

Now it was Foremole's turn to look up. "Burr ho it is."

The Abbot nodded toward the main gate. "See you then Foremole, I have to keep watch for Skipper and Log a Log and the Dibbuns. They're coming back today. Wouldn't want dirty paws at the table you know." As he walked toward the threshold, he noticed a mouse watching down the south path. Sathodus knew it was Triebane, by the sword strapped across his back, and wondered if the vermin were coming back so he hastened up the steps quickly.

He looked south down the road, "Isn't Skipper and the others coming from the north? Why are you looking south?"

Triebane sight never left the road as he spoke. "Everything is fine, Father. At least I think it is. Martin the Warrior told me in a dream last night to come up here and watch the road. He said something or someone would come by today in dire need of help. He said so in a riddle or something."

The older mouse looked questioningly at Triebane. "Well, what did he say?"

Now Triebane looked straight at the Abbot. "The problem is that I can't remember what he said. The only way I know whatever it is, is coming from the south because Martin waved his sword south. That is all I remember. So I strapped on Martin's sword and came up here to wait."

Sathodus sat pondering. "Hum… I wonder what could be so important that Martin warned," At Triebane's narrowed-eyes-look, he quickly put in, "or um told you about, something coming from the south."

Triebane's sharp hearing detected a sound from the north, upon which he turned to hear it better. "Oh look, Father, Skipper and Log a Log and the others are returning from the ford."

The Father of All Redwall craned his neck as far out over the battlements as possible. "I can see, Triebane. And yes, they are returning, and oh no, by golly! Four hares! Poor Friar Cupcud! You can imagine what will happen to him once he sees a bunch of hares roaming around these grounds. Jacalem," he called down to the gatehouse, "Open the gate please, our friends are returning."

At this call, an ancient female squirrel and a middle seasoned badgermum exited the gatehouse; they were talking as old friends often do.

"Now now deary, ya don't have to stand or' me as if I were some cripple! Move aside and I'll show ya da strength I 'ave left!" The squirrel half limped and half trotted to the main gate. Behind her every step of the way, the badgermum followed.

"But Jacalem, you are nearly thirty-six seasons old! How do you maintain the strength and swiftness of a young one?"

"Patience, ma deary, patience. Everybeast always says I am 'swift o' paw' and 'strong o' paw', but as ya con see, I con no longer raise da bar holding da gates shut. Ya must lift them ma deary."

The badgermum sighed and lifted the bar with ease. "Jacalem, I am concerned for you, trying to prove you are younger then you really are. Try not to run as fast, or lift heavy things. We need you as our Recorder and we don't have any replacements. Our Abby cannot afford your loss."

As the badgermum was talking, Abbot Sathodus was starting down the steps. Glancing back at the mouse still on the wall, he said, "Well Triebane, are you going to stand there all day? Come and welcome our friends back."

"I'm sorry, Father, but I must stay here. Something in the way Martin spoke bade me to stay here until the thing comes, or happens. I will stay here even if it means skipping the feast tonight. By the way, would you tell Friar Cupcud to send up some food and drink? Thank you much Father, and pray have a good feast."

The Abbot mumbled something unintelligible and continued down the steep steps without a backwards glance. _If he's that persistent, then I'll just leave him,_ he thought to himself.

—§·§·§—

Out on the path, coming toward Redwall, the otters and shrews had the Dibbuns marching in four rows with a hare at the beginning of each row. As they marched, they sang part of Seven Seasons Gone in honor of the hares and to keep in step.

"Seven seasons gone, oh seven seasons gone,

But now I'm commin' home, me dear ole mate,

Over valley hill'n'field an' me foot paws didn't

yield,

Get some vittles on the table, I can't wait!

Go t'the left right left Go t'the left fight left!

_Bong boom! Bong boom! Bong boom! _ The Abbey's twin bells rolled out the welcome toll. Skipper of Otters called a halt right out side the gate where Abbot Sathodus, badgermum Cythel, and Recorder Jacalem stood waiting.

Sathodus spoke first, "My my Skipper, where have all these hares come from? And thank you much for taking care of the Dibbuns and bringing them safely back to our Abby."

Skipper was about to reply when he was interrupted by a hare in the second row. "Yeeooooooooow! Ach! Come back here y' flippen little fibber, you!" He began to chase the Dibbun behind him. "Skipper let y' off easy like but not me!"

The squirrel babe ran off laughing. "Hehehehe, mista Glooten wanna catchame? Den climb up here tree wid me! Hehehehe!" He climbed up the nearest tree faster then the eyes of the hare could follow, laughing down at the poor hare as he through down acorns at him. Two other Dibbuns, obviously his pals, cheered him on.

"Datta way, Elmortal," another squirrel shouted up at him.

A young ottermaid laughed happily addressing Elmortal, using the nickname she had thought up for him. "O lookie Mortie, bigy hare hoppin about! Hahahehehehehe!"

"Yeeoooooooooooooooww! Ya did it again blasted little skaligen!"

"Stop this at once!" The Abbot raised his voice about the screaming hare, stopping all action. The hare stopped yelling, the Dibbuns stopped cheering, and little Elmortal stopped throwing acorns after he threw one more that bounced off the hare's head. This earned him a chiding look from the Father Abbot. "Elmortal, Buttercup, and Ionaca, don't treat a guest with such profound behavior! What happened Skipper? I want a full account."

At this point, all the Abbybeast inside had run to the gate, aroused by the yelps of the hurt hare. They all were curious to know why.

"Tell us please Skipper!"

"Burr hurr, oi neber 'erd anybeasty scrm soi loud afrore."

"Skip, plz tell all o' us awaten."

"QUIET!" Everyone stopped immediately at Cythel's shout and listened. "If you let the Skipper breathe, he'll tell you all! You know he is so why make all the noise?"

Skipper flashed a thank-you-look at the badgermum and began. In the background, the Dibbuns shuffled their paws impatiently while the hares wiggled their ears in silent laughter.

"We were at da stream, when me ol' otter senses told me we were bein' watched. So we'n'Log a Log had our troops gather up the Dibbuns and guard them while we looked 'round. We hadn't gone more 'an two steps when we heard Glutton," he waved at the hare that had been shouting, "shouting what 'e had now. Log a Log ran over to were the shoutin' was and found three hares tryin' to snuffle the yelps of Glutton. Then wes tells 'em we're friends and they smiled an' introduced 'emselves." He pointed at each hare as the walked forward. "That lady is Danndelion, beauty ain't she? The one right there is Dobtail, he is a gallant fighter, or so his pals say. This other female is Windixie; they say she is a ferocious fighter when her blood's aroused. And y' already met Glutton; Danndelion told me that 'e eats more than da three o' them combined!"

At this statement, the good mouse Friar Cupcud fainted. All the onlookers shook with silent mirth.

His wife Faillip wailed, "Oh gracious me! My dear husband's fainted! Somebeast help me please!" Skipper signaled to two of his otters to take the Friar away to the sick bay.

He continued, "Achim, anyway, the hares said they ran away from the great mountain Salamasdastron, and were lookin' fer a place ta stay. So I told 'em to come to Redwall, where they could mayhaps stay awhile. They agreed, as ya can see. On our way here, the same thing happened ta Glutton as it did here, he was poked by da likkle tike behind 'im an' Glutton said that little Elmortal did it. Elmortal says he didn't an' I don't know who ta believe. You can settle accounts with it later, Father. Right now all I want is a little bite ta eat."

Sathodus showed no sign of what he thought. All he said was, "Good job Skipper and Log a Log. You may take your new friends, the hares, and wash up and have a bite to eat. As of you Fikkle and Glutton, I will see you both straight away in the gatehouse. Cythel will you accompany me?"

Glutton looked fearful as he followed a drooping figure of Elmortal, the squirrel babe, to the gatehouse. The rest of the Redwallers went back to their duties. All except one mousemaid. She was looking up at Triebane. All she could think about was what she wanted to ask him. She hastened to the kitchens to make him a nice lunch. _Then, _she thought, _he will, I know he will._

After preparing a little something, she loaded it on a tray and took it back up the wall steps. She saw him gazing south and placed the tray on the battlements next to him. "I brought you something to eat, Triebane." She spoke and was surprised to see that Triebane turned around quickly. He looked at her carefully.

"Hum… I was just getting lonely up here. Would you like something Marion?"

Marion was surprised that he knew her name. "Why yes actually, though I'm surprised that you know my name. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the banquet tonight? It would mean a lot to me."

Now it was Triebane's turn to look surprised. "Accompany you? A lady never asks that. Only the gentlebeast ask that to the lady. What makes you ask me that?"

"Only that I have admired you from the day I was born! I have watch you, and asked questions about you, and learned from out side sources the ways of warriors. I don not want you to accompany me to the feast for love, I just want to learn more about sword play."

The answer came back like the warm sunlight after a rainy day. "Then why not just ask me to teach you?"

That had been exactly what Marion had wanted. But she still played her act. "Of course! Why had I not thought of that myself? Will you teach me, Triebane? Please will you?"

He smiled at her, "Tomorrow, in the orchard, by the Dibbuns Tree House. They probably would want to watch."

Skipping away, Marion laughed and shouted back over her shoulder, "Hahaha! I'd new I could count on ye, Triebane! I'll even have my own sword! Meet you there at high noon!"

—§·§·§—

In the gatehouse, Abbot Sathodus was giving the hare and Dibbun a lesson.

"Look at me Elmortal, not at your paws. In this Abbey, we have an Order, right?

"Aye sir."

"We expect you to follow the order, right?"

"Yessir."

"Good, now run along and tell Friar Cupcud he has two more paws, and a willing heart to help him in the kitchen until he dismisses you. Understand Elmortal?"

The Dibbun's eyes were wide with shock. "But but sir! All day long?"

"Not necessarily, it's until he _dismisses_ you."

In his heart, the Abbot felt sorry for the youngster but, he knew it was the best up bringing for a small one to know he cant get away with everything.

"Righto Father Abbot! Nice going! I knew you'd understand ma!" The hare watched the small figure stumble off to the kitchens. He got up to go see what was there.

"Now, just a minute," the Father of all Redwall called to the hare, "Glutton, I want to make sure that you don't intrigue the small youngster to do things bad. I know I can have faith in you. That is all, you may go now, but don't head for the kitchens and cellars."

"The very idea of it, wot! Me? Of all hares? Putting bad ideas into Dibbuns instant likkle minds? Just watch me, sir…Yeeoooie!"

He had been backing out of the gatehouse until he tripped on a branch just outside the door. The Abbot laughed puddles as the outraged and embarrassed hare stumbled off in the direction of the Abby pond. Still laughing, he walked up the steps to talk with Triebane awhile, however, he found the Warriormouse asleep. He ambled off to snatch a quick bite from the kitchens thinking, _I wonder if everyone is at the kitchens today._

—¤·Θ·¤—

_Yo ho, and a bottle of rum!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Rider's Skill

_Another beautiful day, eh?_

—¤·Θ·¤—

Chapter 2: A Rider's Skill

—¤·Θ·¤—

The horse and rider galloped through the forest. Half a dozen wargs followed in pursuit of the reddish brown horse with white mane and tail. The rider was a full grown otter. His gray cloak swirled beneath his shield and sword strapped across his back and a quiver of arrows dangled from his red, blue and yellow sword belt that ran across his chest at an angle. In his paw there was a longbow, and on the bowstring, an arrow was notched. In Arathorn's features, determination was stamped everywhere. He dropped his hold on the horse's mane and squeezed with his knees to hold himself on. With his free paw, he pulled a slit leaf from under his leather gantlets. He blew on is making a loud, long, whistle noise. A couple seconds later all he heard was the humming of wings beating the air. Then a voice spoke in his ear.

"Yez, Arathorn?" A Peregrine Falcon flew along with the horse as he waited for instructions.

"Nightwing, will ya' please distract all those wargs while Zanzibar and I try to escape?" Arathorn knew he was asking a lot of such a bird, but he tried it anyway.

"I vill do my bezt." The loyal falcon flew in a u-turn and sped straight at the wargs. Dashing in and out between them he distracted them and caused them to stop.

Zanzibar galloped for another five minutes before Arathorn spotted a place to hide. Arathorn gave directions to Zanzibar both by words and by pressing left leg harder than his right leg was holding on. "Zanzibar, to the right there is a cave, lets head in there."

"Your will is obeyed," Zanzibar turned toward the small inlet, "I will eat a bit before I join you in there, all provided you allow me."

Before Zanzibar stopped, Arathorn was already jumping from his back. "Bless yer 'eart matey! Of course ya' can Zanzibar! I've told ya' many a times not to ask but ya' always do."

Shortly after, Nightwing arrived with word of his battle. "I have done az you vizhed, da vargz are on a different path. Rezt in zafety, I vill take da firzt vatch. Zanzibar can have last. He iz da mozt tired from all da running."

"I agree matey, I'll take second then, then I'll wake up ol' Zibar. What do ya say Zibar?" Arathorn began to lay out his belongings; he spread his gray cloak on the hard rock floor of the cave.

"If you say so Arathorn, I will be last, only because I need it." Regretfully he began to chomp mouthfuls or grass.

—§·§·§—

In Arathorn's dream, he saw a mouse floating through the misty halls of time. All along the walls there were moving pictures, showing lifetimes of every beast Arathorn followed the mouse clad in shinning armor and holding a beautiful sword. As they traveled farther back in time, the mouse suddenly turned into a side corridor and Arathorn noticed that the events in this hallway were about a great red stone castle, as Arathorn thought it was. The mouse in armor stopped in front of a picture frame showing another mouse with the exactly same sword as this mouse's, watching the road to the south standing over the main gate to the castle. The warrior mouse standing next to Arathorn suddenly spoke. He pointed to himself and said, "Martin." Then he jumped in the picture, so did Arathorn. The mouse in the picture suddenly looked up at Martin and said, "When will this thing come, Martin?" Martin made no response but only pointed at Arathorn who had come to stand by him. The other mouse looked at Arathorn intently for a moment as if seeing him for the first time.

—§·§·§—

Then he woke up. Warm horsehide was pressing against his back; Zanzibar had come into the cave and, Nightwing was calling him. It was time for his watch.

—§·§·§—

Triebane woke suddenly. _I must have been sleeping! _ He thought to himself. In the back ground he heard the laughter of other beast at the feast. He turned around and looked at the floor. There was the nice tray of food Marion had left for him. The meal consisted of oatmeal scones, apple and carrot chews, and a cup of cold blackberry cordial. After eating, he again turned back to the road. All he could think about was the dream he had. Martin the Warrior speaking to him, but what did he say? That otter's fierce face looking down at him from behind the warriormouse. With the sword hilt and guard protruding over one shoulder, the otter looked like a fearless warrior. He hadn't seen a shield but he knew there was one.

—§·§·§—

A light breeze stirred Arathorn's cloak. He polished his shield and cleaned his sword while thinking of how he had met his friends. He remembered the night, so far ago, when he was smaller, curled up in the log. He had woken up to a soft muzzle smelling him over. Opening one eye, he had his first glance of Zanzibar, a colt then. Zanzibar had been an outcast of the tribe of Speed Warriors because he had broken their law that said "no horse must ever carry a rider unless the rider is from the Ranger Clan". Zanzibar had seen a mouse hurt, and taken pity on it. He brought it back to their Warriors in hopes of it being cured. Instead, they killed the "unworthy" little beast and outcast Zanzibar. He had been wandering only two days before he found Nightwing. Then they found him.

Then he thought of Nightwing. The most loyal bird anybody could hope for, taking care of him and Zanzibar, never asking for anything in return. He showed Arathorn how to make a whistle out of a leaf, and how to blow it. The falcon always came on its shrill note.

Zanzibar stirred in his sleep, his legs thrashed out, then in. He awoke with wide eyes. "They are near Master!"

—§·§·§—

Triebane watched the sun go down. He knew what he would teach of the mousemaid Marion, the pretty little thing. It was a pity she had to be taught the hard way. She was a stubborn creature when she had a mind too.

His thoughts were disturbed as a wild scream rang through the night, more howls and screeches followed. Many creatures at the feast panicked, never in their lives had they heard such horrifying sounds. The badgermum was the first to react, she bellowed to everyone to get inside. They ran as if perused by demons. Then she ran up the stairs to Triebane but he was already talking, as if in a trance.

"From dawn to dusk, wait for me,

You will see,

At suns last light,

No need to fight,

Turn to the south,

Arrows passing through their mouths!

Standing on the threshold,

Beware the legends of old,

The Evil One will not yield,

Unless you have the Ranger's Shield!

Right after he had muttered these words, Triebane remembered every detail of the dream. The strange otter, Martin's words, the shield, and the wolf!

By this time, Skipper, Log a Log, the Abbot and some other curious Redwallers had joined them on the battlements. Dashing across the wall top, the others in his right behind him, Triebane gazed and stared in disbelief at the scene before his very eyes. A peregrine falcon flew low before a galloping horse, its rider, bent low. He instantly recognized the rider; the otter from his dream! Behind them, three massive brownish ugly monsters with gapping mouths and dagger teeth followed closer than an arrow's length. The beasts made a ghastly sight; tongues were hanging out, brownish fur, matted and dirty, the claws on their scared paws extended to full length. The sight was one never before seen in Mossflower. No Redwaller could remember such a thing.

Skipper was about to ask one of his otters that had joined them to get some longbows, but Triebane stopped him with these words. "At suns last light, no need to fight, turn to the south, the arrows passed through their mouths." As he said this, the badgermum pointed and gasped, "Oh look!"

—§·§·§—

Arathorn, for it was he, had no time to look at his surroundings. He knew the wargs would not be fool enough to deal with Nightwing again. So he gripped Zanzibar with his knees again and let go of the horse's mane. That had been what made Cythel gasp. There was already an arrow notched to his bowstring, so he simply turned his upper body around, took aim and fired. The arrow flew straight and true, passing through a warg's tongue, mouth, and neck. It died on the spot. It was the leading warg of the three, and when it fell, the others tripped over it, squealing and nipping. Zanzibar circled under Arathorn's directions, and headed in to circle around the fallen wargs. Nightwing flew in and circled the wargs, making sure they never got up from their positions. They never did get up; two more arrows had found their marks. Dark black blood began to stain the ground where they lay.

—§·§·§—

The Redwallers on the wall top that had witnessed this scene were dumbstruck. Not only had they seen an otter's amazing skill, they had seen three more once in a life time things: wargs, a horse, and a peregrine falcon.

The Redwallers who had witnessed the scene were still shocked. They murmured and talked in quiet tones about the monsters. Each one trying to figure out what the dead creatures were.

Cythel was again the first to regain composure, still looking at the horse and rider now standing still, she spoke to the Abbot. "Shall we let them in Father? They look harmless enough. But I'm not sure."

Triebane answered instead of the Abbot, "Of course let them in! In my dream, Martin said we need them for a coming attack. I'll tell you later. They need food and drink right away. Bring them in now, I'm coming to see that the new arrivals…"

Before he could finish speaking, the huge falcon had landed on the battlements next to them. Seeing Triebane with his dark eyes, he addressed him. "My mazter zaid you vould be da one, da one vid the sword of a mouze varrior. Ve azk no zervice, juzt zomeplace to rezt and eat for tonight. No doubt, you've zeen the vhat 'az taken place out dere tonight, you vill 'ave pity for dree travelerz in need of food and zelter from da evilz of da vorld."

"Yes you are always welcome to our Abbey, have you not heard of Redwall?" At a puzzled look from the great bird, Triebane nodded to the Abbot and continued. "Redwall Abbey, the place you are standing in right now, is always welcome to good beast, like yourself and your friends. We are quite honored by your presence for no Redwaller in history has seen a falcon as yourself before. The only time any Redwaller has seen a horse before was countless ages ago when a horse was spotted pulling a load of hay with vermin rats in it. Please, make yourself at home for as long as you please. This is Abbot Sathodus, Skipper, Log a Log, and Abby Recorder Jacalem."

—§·§·§—

Down in the meadow south of the Abbey, Arathorn and Zanzibar stood taking in their first look at Redwall. The red stone building stood out like a shell in a bucket of sand. On the wall top, Arathorn could see Nightwing talking with the other animals on top, though he could no hear what they said. Seeing the Abbey made him recall his dream. On the wall top, he could see the mouse in his dream; he had sent Nightwing to reason with him. Somehow, he knew the mouse would accept him and his friends in. He saw Nightwing returning, and greeted him.

"'ow did it go, matey?"

"It vent vell, day zay ve are velcome to ztay az long az ve vant vith no charge. Da mouze you zpoke of is vating for you at da gate."-he pointed at the path-"He zez he vantz to zpeak vid you alone."

"Very well, c'mon Zanzibar and Nightwing, we'll go tagether."

So with Arathorn riding, Nightwing perched on Arathorn's shoulder, and Zanzibar trotting, they entered Redwall.

—§·§·§—

"What is your name, my son?" The Abbot questioned the three arrivals as they ate around a table left outside. With him were Cythel, Jacalem, and Triebane. Jacalem dictated every word as fast as her old limbs could permit.

Between mouthfuls, Arathorn answered all the questions presented to him and his friends.

"I am Arathorn, he is Zanzibar and the falcon is Nightwing. By the way, delicious food here, what do you call it?"

"That would be a carrot and mushroom flan. Where are you from?"

"We are from Southsward, the same place the Evil One comes from."

"The Evil One did you say?" Triebane jumped up from his place at the table. "I remember my dream. You and Martin the Warrior were there and he said, 'Beware the legends of old, the Evil One will not yield, unless you have the Ranger's Shield!'" He stood looking at Arathorn, "You were standing next to Martin, then he pointed at you after I asked him what would be coming."

"Hold up young rip! I can't write as fast as ya talk, ma deary!" Jacalem wrote away in the silence that followed, knowing every eye wa on her. So she took the chance and took a swig of pennycould cordial from her cup.

She rubbed her paws together and said, "Well? What are you buffoons looking at? I haven't got all night!"

"Ahem, right then. As you were saying?" Sathodus motioned for Arathorn to continue.

"I was? Oh, ya er, about the Evil One, or Preytheive. Anyway…" He continued on into the night.

—¤·Θ·¤—

_What's the Evil One? Keep reading to find out! And those who wish to have me read their stories, please write the name of it! _


	4. Chapter 3: The Last Day of Fun

_A little scene from one book coming up. Don't know why it stuck with me, but it did. I don't remember what book from._

—¤·Θ·¤—

Chapter 3: The Last Day of Fun

—¤·Θ·¤—

Abbot Sathodus, Cythel, and the Abby's Champion talked late into the night with Nightwing, Arathorn and Zanzibar; about Redwall and its Order; telling of the heroes and past Abbots and Abbesses.

Arathorn took off his shield and displayed it for all to see. "This is the Ranger's Shield. Passed down from generation to generation in my family. I don't see how it will help us in the future except for defense in battle. Now if I may continue," –a nod from the Abbot affirmed this- "The Evil One is a wolf. His hoard is very large, mostly martins with some foxes and rats. And he has a secrete weapons that I have no knowledge of how to make; catapults. A long time ago, it was said that my Ranger Clan had once the lore of a trebuchets, but I fear it has been lost." At the blank looks from the beast around him, he explained with a sigh, "A catapult is kinda like a ballista, but it is made differently."

Triebane had heard of ballista in his history class, Martin the Warrior's friend Timballisto had been named after the war machine that shot huge, huge rocks at buildings. They, Martin and Timballisto countless years ago had made one to destroy the evil castle Kotir, and end the rain of the wildcat Tsarmina-Queen of a Thousand Eyes. "I've heard of a ballista before but not a trebuchet."

Arathorn continued, "Aye, me too, but things can be lost. Anyway…"

And he finished his story.

—§·§·§—

Salamandastron stood like a yellow rose in a field of red ones; standing out. The sun had risen high in the sky by the time the three ships had thrown anchor. The three pirate ship's crews did not show any awe at the sight. They had seen it many a time when sailing down the seacoast. But then they were in small one sailed crafts. These pirate ships were not sailed by sea rats or vermin of any kind, they were simple shrews; all lead by one leader, Log a Log. This Log a Log was the brother of the one at Redwall. He was more a water shrew then regular shrew for he loved the water and the sea. He and his followers had ambushed the vermin crews of the pirate ships as they landed for more supplies. Taking the ships, they renamed them and made them their own. They freed the slaves in the galleys, told them to have a nice day, and he sent them on their way.

Splitting up his shrews, he promoted two of his faithful and loyal shrews to captain, taking the biggest and best ship for himself. He named his ship after his best friend, who had died while fighting to defend his tribe from wargs, _The Ashwind_. The day after the attack, Log a Log had decided to leave the place of his birth for safety reasons, and he took the entire tribe with him. Right now, the females were down below the decks of the three ships, some of their children played and scampered around the decks. His other captains, Captain Lariel (a young reliable female), and Captain Katsher (a burly middle seasoned male) had stout hearts and were willing to take suggestions from him and other shrewbeast. Lariel had named her ship _Fairelon_, after her father that had also passed away defending the tribe that fateful day. Captain Katsher had taken the suggestion from his first mate, Quieon, to name the ship after their old home, _Willowtree_.

A shrew hanging one of the shrouds closest to the shore on _The Ashwind_ called out, "Captain Log a Log! I sees a bunch o' 'ares and a badger lord runnin' out o' da mountain! I think 'ey be mistakin' us fer verminbeast!"

Log a Log was not worried, as he barked out orders to his first mate, "Well 'en, tell 'em wot we are, Xavier! An' be quick about it! We don'e want 'em ta smash our pretty vessals do we?"

"That's right cap'n!" Xavier called from his point on the shrouds out to the thundering badger and hares. "Ahoy mateys! These fellers here are from the Guosim clan! So don't bang our ship here ta pieces!"

When the badger heard this, all the red mist drained from his eyes. He laughed heartily and spoke in a booming voice of a full grown male badger. "Why, hello friends! Such an unexpected visit! How did you get such pirate ships?"

By this time, the other hares had caught up with their lord, "Sire," said Captain Sandlim, "those shrews had their homes destroyed by wargs, I told you that last week!"

"Right on Captain, but I want to know how they got the ships."

Log a Log had his crew throw anchor and they all trooped inside the huge fortress. He left two look outs on each ship, taking with him all the ladies and children. "We ambushed their crews, we did, Lord Urthord, I don't blame y'self fer thinkin' we were some vermin. Could've happened ta anybeast."

—§·§·§—

Later the next day, the shrews took on more previsions and started out on their ships, heading south. After the crews were packed, and babes were settled down with their mothers, Log a Log and Lord Urthord said their good-byes.

"Thanks fer the vittles, yer lordship. I hope you and your hares be prosperious and keep safe now!" The shrew threw a hearty salute and trundled off in the direction of _The Ashwind._

"You too, Log a Log. Don't let your family get attacked by wargs again!"

—§·§·§—

Redwall was known for never lacking food at great feast. Abbot Sathodus wanted this afternoon to be remembered forever after. He had planned the feast to be a brunch. With all the morning meals and afternoon meals he thought were necessary. He, Skipper and Triebane were giving Arathorn a tour of the Abbey and its grounds. They came to the kitchens; full of bustle of steam, noise and merriment. Meyeirem, the hogwife of Basil, the Chief Cellerhog, was shaving the edges of an apple and damson pie, before putting it in the oven. She was about to open the oven door when a little molemaid called Diggum bumped into the back of her with a flour trolley. Diggum shot off regardless, head down, pushing the trolley at full speed. .Foremole saw them coming, swiftly threw down a barrel wedge and flung the oven door open wide where his deeper'n'ever pie was cooking. The trolley stopped with a jerk, Foremole grabbed the back of Myeirem's apron as the pie flew out of her paws and landed neatly next to Foremole's creation.

"Are the Abbeybeast always so coordinates? That was an expert through um…?"

"Myeirem, I'm Myeirem, the Cellarhog's wife. Pleased t' meet you sir." Myreirem blushed as Arathorn shook her paw.

"Pleases to meet you too ma dear!"

The Abbot was in a hurry, "Now on to the cellar, Arathorn. I have lots to do in preparation for the banquet."

"Then why not let me an' Skipper finish the tour?" Triebane inquired to Redwall's Abbot.

"Good idea, Triebane. Now if you'll excuse me." He left in haste.

Arathorn looked after him. "I'd not want ta be an Abbot, too much things to do; very stressful if ya ask me."

"Being an Abbot or Abbess takes great responsibility, so does being an Abbey Champion. All the Dibbuns look up to you and such. Let's move out to the pond, I have an appointment to meet."

All three friends walked out of the kitchen, up the steps, across the lawn, to where Marion was already waiting. She stood with her back against a gigantic tree. In the middle of it, there was a wooden house, not large, but plenty of space for six Dibbuns to play in. It was a circle of wood planks with walls and a roof built around the main trunk of the tree, the roof was flat with a railing rounding the edges of the tree house. Several small slits were carved into the walls of the house for windows, with wooden shutters to keep out the wind and rain. From moles to voles, the little house in the tree, made by squirrels (after persuading Cythel), was safely and comfortably made playhouse for any type of creature. Whoever wanted to climb up the rope ladder into the tree had to first get permission from the Abbot and Cythel.

Triebane greeted Marion, "Hallo Marion, meet Arathorn, a new comer to our Abby. He is also a great fighter, or so his friends say. Arathorn meet Marion."

Arathorn and Marion shook paws and smiled at each other. Marion could feel power and strength coursing through the otter's veins in his rough paw. She felt kind of embarrassed to have all these beast watch her learn sword play.

"Are you ready, Marion?" Triebane unsheathed his great sword and stuck it point first into the soft grass matted ground.

"Ready as I'll ever be Triebane. Pleas excuse us Arathorn and Skipper, I have a lesson and I don't want you to be in the way."

"Nonsense m'girl!" Skipper smiled and said, "I'd like to watch this ol' mousy-poo here give y' a twirl, eh Arathorn?"

Arathorn launched into his native tongue. "Righto Skip! I'd like ta watch y' if y' don't mind me stayin'."

Triebane winked as he replied, "If you say so Skip, me ol' hardy!"

Marion felt at ease now, and she prepared her weapon, "Com' on Bane, lets show those scoundrels what we got."

Before anyone breathe, Triebane's sword flicked out, and up, disarming Marion with a single swipe. She gasped and stooped to pick up her weapon, only to find its tip pricking her nose. Skipper and Arathorn only nodded, impressed, but knowing.

Wide eyed she asked, "How did you do that?"

Smiling and chuckling he answered, "Three things, concentration, practice, and skill. That's all it takes. Ok, so do you still want to learn?"

"Oh yes! There's been talk of vermin approaching, so I need to know how to defend myself. Again!"

This time she swung her sword, which Triebane had handed back to her, hard left. A counter block from Triebane sent vibrations hammering up her paws to her head. Dizzy, she backed off and sat down.

"I am starting to feel stupid here." She suddenly jumped up, "Wait! I have an idea! Why don't you, Arathorn and Triebane, both show me by fighting yourselves, just one on one?"

The two in mention stared at each other, both questioning the other through their eyes.

Finally, they nodded, and Arathorn spoke, "Only for the fer the purpose of training would I do this, I see that Triebane is a master at the art."

He drew his sword and Skipper moved out of the way calling out, "Now now me buckos! Don't go a murderin' yerselves! I'd better get Sister Icey here in case!"

The otter trotted in the direction of the Infirmary, Sister Icey's Headquarters. She was the Healer of the Abby, treating all kinds of illness with her "Magic Soup" (a dreadful concoction that even though tasted horrible, it healed anything).

Marion watched the proceedings with keen interested, knowing this would be her only chance to see the two fighters in action. Circling, the two warriors looked for a chance to make their move. No one heard or saw Skipper and Sister Icey walk up, the sister carrying a tray of warm food and cold drink. Arathorn pretended to trip on a rock landing on his stomach, so Triebane made his move. Jumping sideways, he dashed for the otter's blind side. Quickly, Arathorn rolled over and pointed upward with his sword at the approaching mouse; a few quick twists, turns and a flick! Triebane made it to the fallen warrior just to find sword flying through the air. Arathorn neatly tripped the astonished mouse and was up on his paws in an instant. A powerful swipe with his paw sent the warriormouse head over heals directly into Sister Icey!

Food and drink spilled everywhere while Marion, Skipper and Arathorn laughed their lives away. Covered in plum pudding, apple turnover and strawberry cordial, the two mice were picked up by Skipper and Arathorn and each thrown over one otter's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down this instant! You, you savage!" Sister Icey pounded Arathorn's back with plum covered paws.

"Skiiiiippeeeerrr," moaned Triebane, "I've already been beaten in battle! Now you disgrace me more? I though I was your friend, matey."

The otters trotted off, making it more uncomfortable for their fruit covered friends.

"Tisk tisk, me ol' matey'll need a washin' wont 'e, Ara?"

"I say, Skip, 'ow 'bout the pond? They could take a dunk!"

"Ho ho! Right idea mate!"

Marion followed a distance away, eating what food fell off the mice from the bouncing otters. "I say, very tasty pudding, eakhactapooy," she paused in her march to spit out some fur she found sticking to a piece of apple, "nasty fur you mouse!"

"You're a mouse too!" Two humiliated mice sounded at the same time.

At the pond, many fish gathered to eat the leftover food scrubbed off of Sister Icey and Triebane. The opportunity was not overlooked. Every able Redwaller took up fishing poles and bait. The result of the anglers was over ten pounds of fish! Cythel was thankful for the willing help offered by Zanzibar to help take the fish in. A cart was put together quickly for the badger and horse to pull. All the fish were dumped in and the two strong beast pulled it to the door of the Great Hall. Too big to enter, the cart was overturned and the cooks came out to bake out doors.

Nightwing was grateful he wouldn't have to go off and eat somewhere else; he would not eat the fruits and vegetables served by the creatures of Redwall.

—¤·Θ·¤—

_You must understand that there are so many mistakes because at even the slightest move I make, my cat pounces. He's sitting on my lap as I type :) _


	5. Chapter 4: LateNight Experiances

_By the way ol' lads, I couldn't think of any other word for 'armpit', which you will see later. So don't review me and say "otter's don't have armpits!"_

—¤·Θ·¤—

Chapter 4: Late-Night Experiances

—¤·Θ·¤—

"Arm yourselves with swords and shields!" Urthord cried out to the ranks of hares standing at attention, "We will win this war! But not at my mountain, at Redwall and other places, there will be the battle. I do not know when, but I know soon."

The badger and five score hares stood on the beach. At his signal, they all returned to the mountain of fire. There they prepared for war. They armed themselves with what suited him or her best; lances, bows and arrows, swords, or pikes. The war had been written in the secret chamber. The Lord of Salamandastron knew the day had come.

As they prepared to leave, "Sire," a young leveret poked his paw into the badger lord's side, "when will ya be a commin' home? My ma is goin' wid you and I wan'er back!"

"There there ol' lad," one old harewife took the young one by the hand and led him off. "They'll be back soon, doncha know, and when they do come, you can bet yer hide this ol' pile of bricks will run out of tucker. Grandma will take care of you now."

"But I want my mammy!"

Trying to distract the young hares attention, the grandmother headed off in the direction of the kitchen (not just for the benefit of the leveret).

Urthord left a score of fighting hares to guard the mountain. The rest filed off after their badger lord.

—§·§·§—

Later, Redwall stood in the quiet of night. Arathorn and Triebane retired to their now shared chamber after the feast. They had become great friends in the two days Arathorn and company had arrived. What a feast it had been too! Every dish he could think of and more had been there; carrot and mushroom flans, fresh spring salads, woodland trifles, deeper 'n' ever pie, oatbread with soft white cheese, fruitcakes, and mushroom and leek pasties. The fish caught in the pond made an excellent topping for the fresh shrewbread with hazelnut cheese. Skipper had his favorite shrimp 'n' hootroot soup which he presented to Arathorn (they both shared it there was so much). Foremole's turnip 'n' tater 'n' beetroot pie was a great success amongst the many moles and other creatures. The "selection of drinks is capital, wot?" as Bobtail said to Basil, the Cellerhog. There was pennycloud cordial, the finest October ale, rich damson wine, and elderberry and rosehip cordial. The "All Time Favorite of the Season" drink was also served; pear cordial.

—§·§·§—

After the meal, Zanzibar and Nightwing decided to sleep outside, while Arathorn was persuaded to sleep in an extra bed in Triebane's room.

"There's the bed, Arathorn. You may put your stuff here by the nightstand for now. In the morning, I'll have someone make you a dresser." Triebane glanced around the room as if looking for something else he needed to point out but failed to find it.

"Thanks, matey. I's prefer sleepin' wid me friends, but you'll jus' 'ave to do, eh? O by the way, what are those silver hooks in the wall fer?"

"That's to hang my sword on, but I don't use them, why?" he looked quizzically at the otter.

"O nothin' much. Just askin'. So you do wot I do I guess, sleep with yer sword close to paw. I don't blame you."

"Well, time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow, to prepare for the bad guys coming."

—§·§·§—

Dreams come and dreams go, but one must remember that dreams aren't always good; as in Arathorn's case. His nightmare consisted of only one action: rolling. Rolling, rolling, rolling; forever rolling with a slight pain in his side. A red trail of blood was the only path he left behind on his endless flight down.

_THUMP!_

Arathorn woke to the moon glancing down at him from the heavens outside a window. It seemed to ask "are you are troubled?" Arathorn tried to get up but only found himself twisted in his sheets, and on the floor. He remembered his dream and wondered what it meant. A sharp stab of pain in his side caused him to gasp. He looked down and saw a red patch of blood steadily growing larger just below his armpit. Quickly he glanced around and noted the object of his wound. His own sword lay beside him with a smear of blood at its point.

_I must have rolled on it when I fell off my bed, stupid me,_ he thought to himself. Quietly as not to disturb the sleeping mouse, Arathorn unraveled himself from the sheets and tiptoed out of the room. As he walked down the steps with a paw on his side, the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise.

Some unseen thing was in the very room he was in!

—¤·Θ·¤—

_Ho ho me buckos! Are you all frightened yet? Well, sorry bout the short chapter but I have places to go, people to see, and you know the rest! Eh? Wahts that? Oh yea, I know me accent sucks; I am definatly not the one who created this language. So shape up._


	6. Chapter 5: The Evil One

_Here, ladies and gentlemen, is the moment you all have been waiting for…_

**_For all who have already read my story! Where this is "_o·o·000·o·o_" begin reading there. It's centered._**

—¤·Θ·¤—

Chapter 5: The Evil One

—¤·Θ·¤—

Preytheive the Evil One, but to all, the Evil One, hid behind a clump of brush as he watched his captains talk around a campfire. He yawned and glanced over to the makeshift log holding pin where he kept his wargs. The dozen were sitting in a circle staring out of the cracks in the wood. Turning his attention back to the fourteen beasts sitting around the campfire, the evil wolf listened closely to their talk.

"Do y' all think the Evil One has the right to boss us around any longer? We all saw how he slayed that rat the other afternoon. Methinks it's time for a new leader! Who's with me?" The speaker was a weasel, born with three black paws and one white.

"Com'on, Kapegut, y' know what he does with traitors. No beast can ever escape the wrath of his Lordship. You'll never be the leader of a five thousand count hoard like Preytheive is. Only wolves can command such numbers. I bet even y' have trouble commanding the hundred the One has entrusted to y'self.""

"Honestly, Urijrel, you are the most dimwitted fox I've ever seen!"

Murmurs of disagreement flowed through the captains who were listening to the fox Urijrel and weasel Kapegut argue. So far, as the Evil One presumed, Urijrel was getting the upper hand of the argument.

The strange thing about Urijrel was the fact that his eyes were a solid red. Every animal Urijrel encountered shuttered at his scarlet orbs.

"Don't y' all see it? If we wait any longer, we'll all be made fish bait!" Kapegut still held onto his proposition. "I say we sneak up on his tent and kill him now!"

A couple beasts shook their heads while others stood up.

"We're wid ya Kapegut! We cen see 'ow the Chief will kill us all soon! I feel it in me stomach! And me stomach ain't never been wrong!" The speaker, a large rat called Left, picked up her spear and followed Kapegut in the direction of their chief's tent.

Other creatures followed, convinced by the words of their fellow captains. Only five loyal beasts still sat around the fire watching the other nine sneak off. A martin named Beatserker shook her head in horror. "I won't want to be around when the Chief gets 'em."

"Aye, me too sister. He'll skin 'em alive. I bet he's watchin' 'em right now."

"I know the Chief won't die. He's too clever fer them."

"Weasels have no brains, as me patter use ta say. Never trust 'em."

The creatures left were three martins, a fox and a cat. For the first time that night, the cat entered the discussion. "I'm glad I'm not going to be the only captain left."

Beatserker's brother Oagnle was as surprised as any of the other three beast, but he asked the question on all of their minds. "What?"

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great…"

"Aw stop wid the "greats" already!"

Angry golden eyes pierced the interrupter's mind. "As for you, Fegaver, you interrupting martin, go right over to those bushes yonder and tell me what you find, if you live to tell the tale. I've known we've been watched ever since we sat down."

Fear appeared in sweat droplets as what the cat said dawned on him. Only one creature would watch his captains, _Preytheive the Evil One!_

**o·o·000·o·o**

Angry at being found out, the grey wolf slunk off to deal with the fools that set out to murder him. Quietly he backed up and snuck around to his tent. The nine captains were just entering it so he waited awhile until he heard muffled cries. Seizing his chance, he dashed into the tent and flayed about wildly with his bare claws and teeth. Anguished screams woke the entire camp and everyone rushed to the tent. None dared to go in because they didn't want to be caught.

"You fools! Think you can murder me in my bed! Stand and fight, here's your chance, weasel! I though I could trust you, but no! I heard you fourteen captains talking around the fire! So don't go and blame the other loyal four still there." Preytheive's shouts were heard by every beast outside.

They stood back as the wolf marched out of the tent holding Kapegut by his neck. The weasel struggled against Preythieve's viselike grip; gasping for air. Instead, the wolf squeezed harder.

The evil wolf looked at the crowd watching and said, "I will show you what happens to those who oppose me. Jyak, take a score and tie up those vermin in the tent. Make sure the ropes are good and tight."

He addressed a tough looking fox who motioned for the beast around him to follow. They went in the tent as the wolf now put both paws on Kapegut's neck and squeezed for all he was worth. Dropping the lifeless form, he had two weasels take it away.

Turning to deal with the eight remaining, scared-to-dead, former captains, Preytheive nodded to Jyak.

"Get hot fires going in between those two trees over there." He pointed at two trees with two parallel branches about twelve feet apart. "Elizon, take two pikes and fasten them together long enough to lay on those branches. Then tie a noose around each prisoner's neck with long ropes. Have five help you."

The female rat quickly went to do her master's bidding with five other rats; even though by this time she figured out what a horrible death the traitors would suffer. So did the eight prisoners. They wailed and screamed for mercy, but the cold hearted wolf had gags put in their mouths.

"Fire's ready Chief." Jyak announced with a half-hearted salute.

"Good. Stand by to help lift the pike onto the branch."

Elizon marched up, "Pole fixed an' nooses ready, sir."

The Evil One rubbed his hands in glee. The hoard watching shuddered as their chief smiled. His teeth were pinkish red; not with dyes. "Let's begin!"

—¤·Θ·¤—

_Hardly anything to account for the Chief of Evil, but I'm working on it!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Well well, are you angry at me for keeping you in suspense for soooo long? Well, you won't be very long cause heerreee heeeee is!_

Chapter 6

As the warrior otter slowly turned around, his free paw strayed to the hidden dagger in the back of his tunic. There behind him stood the armor clad mouse from his dreams! Relieved, he let go of the dagger hilt and stuck out the limb in greeting. Instead of taking Arathorn's paw, the warrior mouse looked up toward the sky and instantly there was a white blinding light. When Arathorn could see again, he saw mousemaid with the mouse Triebane called Martin. She walked forward and produced a golden leaf from the satchel hanging at her side. The mousemaid pressed the leaf at Arathorn's side. Amazed, Arathorn watched as the wound slowly came together and patched itself up!

"Your quality has been shown, Arathorn, but alas, I will not always be here to help you. Your fate will soon be sealed by another mouse…" The mousemaid disappeared in another blinding flash of light.

Now Arathorn looked closer at the smiling warriormouse. He nodded his head and flashed a fearless smile. "I was watching as you beat my Abbey Warrior yesterday," he said, "You must indeed be a mighty warrior. Therefore I grant you my eternal friendship. Follow me please."

Full of wonderment of the moment, Arathorn followed as Martin lead him up stairs and through passages until they reached the roof. Martin held up his hands and a column of yellow light surrounded them both; reaching for the heavens. They were lifted up higher and higher even the Abbey's tallest tower disappeared from view. Once again, the white light struck again. They both vanished, without a trace!

Early the next morning, Triebane woke to find Arathorn's leased bed empty. He was pained to see his sword lying on the floor with a red stain on it. Also, the sheets were twisted and messed up. Sighing, he figured what had happened. _The poor otter was so use to sleeping on the ground that he rolled out of bed and hurt himself on his sword he left there last night._ _He must be with Sister Icey now, getting fixed up._ So Triebane strolled through the hall and down the steps.

He nearly bumped into Sister Icey herself as they both rounded the same corner. "Why Sister! I was just looking for you! How's Arathorn doing?"

The mousemaid looked questioningly up at the taller mouse. "Last time I saw that rascal was when he dumped me into that pond!"

Surprised, Triebane told her what he thought had taken place in the bedroom, ending with, "I thought he was with you!"

Even though Icey looked concerned, she tried not to show it in her voice. "Now Triebane, don't you worry! That young rip is around here somewhere. He probably was embarrassed or something. Don't get yourself worked up!"

When later that day no one, not even Zanzibar or Nightwing, had heard or seen Arathorn, the entire Abbey was called to a meeting in the Great Hall; every beast in Redwall attended.

The noise and hubbub subsided when Sathodus rang his bell; calling for attention. "Good beast, it has been brought to my attention that one in our mist has mysteriously disappeared." He paused and waited for the murmuring to stop. He cleared his throat and continued, "Ahem! A new otter to our Abbey, Arathorn, has not been seen since last night. Triebane please continue." The abbot waved his hand in the direction of the warriormouse.

"This morning, I woke to find the sheets of my spare bed, which I lent to Arathorn, all twisted and on the floor. Also I noticed his sword had a stain of blood on it, most likely his own." Triebane was about to speak more when he was interrupted by Zanzibar.

"That happened to my master a season ago! He was so use to sleeping on the ground that when he was persuaded to sleep in a bed, he rolled off and hurt himself on his sword which he always keeps beside him at night. We…"

"Thank you for the information," Sathodus' stern gaze silenced the horses from further words, "but please do not interrupt others, Zanzibar. Is that all Triebane?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now, from now on, we will post sentries on the wall. Triebane will be my Commander in Chief as well as Skipper, Cythel, Foremole and Log a Log. Everyone else must be cautious and don't let any Dibbuns out of the Abbey!" He emphasized his last nine words with a pound on the table apiece.

_Wahohahahaooahao! I left you all hanging again:) sorry that again this one is so short. But I like to get stuff posted before you all die of anxiousness (very dreadful disease I'm sure!). _


	8. Chapter 7

_This is the part where you all run away! No don't really! I just watched Shrek and I have what he says stuck in my head. Anyway… "People of Redwall, I give you…"_

Chapter 7

Arathorn opened his eyes to see the kind face of the mousemaid again. At once he stood up and stretched. He looked at his surroundings, trees – lots of trees. All with golden leaves and the sky was so blue! Arathorn never dreamed of a place so wonderful in his whole life! The air was fresh and the birds sang with more cheer than Arathorn could remember. Everything was beautiful and joyful. Arathorn realized that he was standing on a dirt path that disappeared over a green hill. Suddenly, Martin strolled up and took Arathorn's paw in his.

"Come quickly my friend, there are things you must see. Rose will explain things on the way. I have matters to attend to first."

With that, he left them alone. At first there was this awkward silence, until Rose suddenly birst out, "Arathorn, you must not know where you are."

"Of corse not! I've never even dreamed of a place like this!" The otter looked keenly at the mousemaid, "Wait a second. Isn't Martin the Warrior dead? Ro, Ro-se, Rose. ROSE? You are Rose? Martin's sweetheart? But but but, you both are dead, that means that means, THE DARK FOREST?" (Even the birds stopped singing) "AM I IN THE DARK FOREST?"

He shouted so loud Rose cringed. "Yes…"

"AM I DEAD? I CAN'T BE DEAD! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Arathorn sat down and took a little time to pause and catch his breath, but before he could continue, Rose explained, "No, you are not dead, but you are in the Dark Forest, though I cant think of a reason why it is called dark. Anyway, come with me as I explain to you the ways of Time."

Arathorn slowly got up as if in a daze and took Rose's offered paw. Together they strolled down the path, paw in paw.

"Martin took you here to show you what is happening down at the Evil One's camp. The white light you saw is the teleporting of the body from the Dark Forest to Earth. It cant be from Earth to Dark Forest, but Martin intercepted for you and you were allowed to enter. You see, the Guardian Badgers of the forest have their ways of magic no one even here can understand. They guard the Gates of the Dark Forest."

"Is Lord Brocktree here?" Arathorn asked eagerly.

"Yes silly! Anyone who has passed away can be found here. Just go to the Table of Beast and there is a creature from every race there to find out for you where a creature can be found. For example, when I went there, I asked Mousefinder to find my parents. He looked through his log and found the precise location of them. Tree 17892."

Rose pointed up as they walked past what Arathorn thought to be the millionth big tree. He saw a tree house with a mole waving down at them. Aragorn waved back as they passed.

"Who was he?"

"I have no clue."

"Then why did he wave?"

"You must understand, Arathorn; every creature in the Dark Forest is happy and kind. They have no wants. Everything is grown in every tree village. Even moles are not afraid of being on a ship or in a tree. Squirrels don't care whether they walk on the ground or swing through the trees. Oh, here we are."

Rose walked up a ramp that led to a house in another tree. From the tree house, Arathorn could see about five more houses in trees linked together by bridges connecting trees in a circle. On the ground in the middle there was an orchard of every kind of tree; from apples to plums, bananas to oranges, pineapples to coconuts, and tangerines to avocados.

"What on earth is that?" Arathorn questioned once he saw the bananas, oranges, pineapples, coconuts, tangerines, avocados and other fruits never seen by creature in Redwall or beyond.

"Those are fruits that only grow in the Dark Forest." Rose explained, "If any creature from earth came here, they would surly never leave. If they did leave, they would probably kill themselves to taste them once more."

Rose looked out the window of the dwelling and glanced around. Quickly she shut the window and bolted the door. "I'll tell you a big secrete. Only one bite from a fruit off the tree in the middle of the forest, where the Ruler lives, will make anybeast, living here or on earth, live forever!"

_Shocking, I know, but us authors can make anything happen._


	9. Chapter 8

_Are you all in suspense? I hope so. Well, I have nothing else to say right now except sorry this again is such a short chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 8

Morning's rays flooded down through the tree's leaves in the forest of Mossflower. Three hares looked ahead as far as they could see. In front of them rose the great red sandstone Abbey; Redwall.

Sprinting back to their master, one informed him, "Sire, there 'ppears t' be no vermin 'round.

"They musta been scared off by y'self!"

"As me ol' mater use t' say, 'Where tucker's scarce, so art vermin'. But I think there's plenty o' tucker in that jolly fort yonder."

"Hold up!" Urthord stamped his foot paw down so hard on the ground that the three hares bounced. "I want Kleave to spill the beans. Go ahead."

The first hare to speak stepped forward, stamped the ground with one paw, and threw a sharp salute. "As I already said, Sire, there 'ppears t' be no vermin 'round. Our scouting abilities showed no sign o' the blighters. Kleave out!"

"Thank you, Kleave. Your party can go back and join the ranks. Now, where were we captains?"

Four hares stood beside Lord Urthord; Captain Durkerut, Captain Inka, Captain Ethan, and Captain Sandlim.

"We were discssin' wot ta do if the Abbey was already under siege."

"That's right ol' scallywag, under siege."

"Why do ya have ta repete whatever someone says and insult them at the same time? I don't know why Urthord appointed you as a Captian, Inka."

"Is that what his Lordship asked, Ethan? No! He asked what we were talkin' 'bout."

"Okay you young rips! I know what to do now, but because you four are to busy arguing, I'll just take the hundred hares into the Abbey by myself." Urthord began in the direction of thenm five score hares in hiding."

"Er, no wait Lord! We're commin' too yaknow."

The shrew lookout on the wall top of Redwall nervously watched the hundred plus hares come closer. Regretfully he called to another shrew a couple yards away.

"Geramoch, are y' ganna report da bad news?"

"Er, not me, Jayol. Y' can."

"Oh no! I guess we'll both 'ave ta."

"Er, right."

The two lookouts hastily ran down the steps and almost collided with the mouse they were looking for; Abbot Sathodus.

"What's the hurry, friends?"

"Er, a bad report, that's all. Y' tell 'im Jayol."

"Over a 'undred 'hares 'eading this way, Sir."

The Abbot's jaw dropped in surprise. "Over a hundred hares? You must be joking! Friar Cupcud's going to have a heart attack! Show them to me."

The three walked up the steps to the wall top and the shrews pointed to the approaching army.

"Er, 'here 'they are."

"Unbelievable! I never knew Salamandastron had so many hares! I see Lord Urthord heading the group, and yes, there's Sandlim. He's made many trips here before with his Long Patrol. Something must be up for them to come here with that many fighters."

Triebane walked up and glanced out over the wall by habit but jumped back in disbelief. "By golly that's a lot of hares! Has anyone seen Arathorn? I can't believe he's still missing. Cythel said that if he wasn't here by tomorrow morning, we'd send out a search party. Zanzibar and Nightwing were the first to volunteer for the job, so Cythel selected them. They'd make a good team too. Zanzibar said I could come along and ride him but…"

He hesitated until Sathodus said, "But what?"

"Well, I can't ride."

"I shouldn't think so! You, I or anybeast has never seen a horse until a couple days ago! By the way, how do you think Cupcid will respond once he sees all the hares?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll have a heart attack."

The Abbot looked shocked, "That's what I said!"

"Oh really now, I could have said the same thing."

Leaving one baffled Abbot behind, the warriormouse took the shrews down the steps and said, "I'd like you to give a kind message to the badger and company. Tell him this: 'Unless your hares provide food for themselves, you may not enter!' Now run along now!"

"But but, sir! They'll stone us alive!"

"Er, why don't y' do it, Triebane."

"Tisk tisk, you shrews! Bickering about who's doing what and what's doing who all the time. Now get going!"

He kindly, but firmly pushed them out the gate and closed it behind the wordless shrews. Unconsciously they walked toward the hare army.

"Er, the mice of Redwall have a message fer y', continue Geramoch."

"Um, they said unless your hares provide vittles for yourselves, you cannot enter the Abbey."

"Hem, never thought of that." The badgerlord stroked his chin with on paw and reached for his mace with the other.

Two frightened shrews huddled close to each other and cried, "No Lord, don't kill us! Where only the messengers!"

"No no no! I wasn't doing anything to you! I'm signaling the hares to advance onto Redwall. Surely the message was only a joke, right?"

Arathorn followed again as Rose led him down a rope ladder to the ground. They found Martin looking into a huge glass mirror. Arathorn gasped at the scean inside it. Martin's reflection was not there as it should be, but in it's place there was…

_

* * *

_

_OOOOOOOO! You'll just have to wait till next time! _


	10. Chapter 9

_Well, nothin' ta say. So 'ere it goes, oh yea! Pleas mind any mistakes! We all make mistakes. One more thing. **VERY IMPORTANT! **As you read the first paragraph, think of a TV._

Chapter 9

…a grey wolf! He was larger than most wolves with creepy pitch black eyes. They made Arathorn feel as if the wolf was looking through him. In horrified fascination, Arathorn watched as the wolf snuck up on a band of nine creatures entering a tent silently. Stopping just outside, he let off an earsplitting howl that even Arathorn could here. Martin, Rose, and Arathorn covered their ears. Even after the scream ended, it still rang through their ears.

"That's the bad part about this mirror; you can't turn down the volume!" Martin said with a shrug. As they turned their attention back to the wolf, another mouse ran up.

"I say, Martin, whacha have to scream like that fer? You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"Hey you thief! It wasn't me Gnoff, it was that." Martin pointed at the wolf in the mirror, now rushing in the tent and dealing out blows, bites, and scratches to what ever he encountered.

For the first time, the mouse, Gnoff looked at Arathorn. "Hello, matey! Ya must be new, fancy Martin didn't introduce me ta ya. I've always admired otters."

"I'm sorry Arathorn! I completely forgot about introductions. Gnoff, this is Arathorn, Arathorn this is Gnoff Prince of Thieves."

"I forgot to tell you I changed me title, it's Prince of Everything."

"Right so you did. But let me tell you one thing that'll swipe that silly grin off your whiskers and replace it with on of astonishment. They'll call you Prince of Grins soon. Arathorn is from earth."

"So he is! Everyone here is from earth."

"Let me be specific, he is not dead."

Gnoff's expression was just as predicted; astonished. "Then…but, who, how?"

"Never mind, we have business to do. Come Arathorn. Now that you have seen the Evil One, we must get to what you came here for."

The otter watched as the scene in the mirror changed from the wolf to a part of the woods in Southsward that Arathorn recognized. He saw five cannon pults strongly roped together, being pulled and pushed by about two hundred slaves. Assorted vermin cracked whips over the slave's backs, urging them onward fiercely.

"You must steal the war machines if you are to concur the five thousand vermin hoard." Martin's gaze swept over Arathorn's shocked features.

"But Martin! There are nearly three score vermin marching those pults. I cannot do it without weapons and help."

"I'll get your weapons for you, just sit tight." Martin climbed up the rope ladder and disappeared into the tree house.

At that very moment, Marion sat in Treibane's chamber fingering the sword Arathorn left behind. His shield, bow, arrows, and daggers were there too. All of a sudden, a mouse clad in armor appeared behind her. He stepped in front of her and began gathering Arathorn's items of war.

"Hey! Stop that! Those belong to a certain otter!" Marion tried to grasp the mouse but her paw went straight through him! Marion shrieked and jumped back. "Who are you?"

"I at bin 'ere, but not him. I am that is, but not him. I ate timmo, but not him. I ran mit, but not him. I am Martin, son of Luke the Warrior!"

Marion, even in the state of shock, recognized the mouse now; Martin the Warrior! He looked younger then his likeness in the tapestry, but he still had that reckless smile.

"I am so sorry, sir!"

"It's quite alright child, I need to give these to Arathorn, he'll be back soon. Oh, please tell Sathodus to send the two searchers south. The otter will need them."

With those final words, Martin disappeared; leaving a mousemaid to solve his riddle.

In a flash, Martin was back down the ladder and carrying Arathorn's weapons with him.

Rose and Arathorn hastily informed Martin, "Preytheive just sent out a cat with five hundred vermin to make sure the cannon pults arrive in two days at his camp."

"Quick, take these. I sent two searchers south, they should meet up with you when you need help the most."

A blinding flash of light caused Arathorn to close his eyes. When he opened them, he was in some bushes watching the wooden machines roll by. As quickly and as quietly as possible, he strapped on his gear and took stock of his surroundings. Martin was no where to be seen, but Arathorn knew the mouse would be watching him.

Using a technique taught to him by his father, he slowly circled the parade until he was behind the slaves pushing the long train. Careful not to be seen, he drew and arrow, notched it to the bowstring, stood up, took aim, and fired. A stoat died without a sound; an arrow pierced his windpipe. The stoat was the last vermin to the end of the line, so no other beast saw him die, only the slaves. A couple looked around fearfully but saw no one so the continued pushing.

A young brown otter slave watched as an arrow protruded from the rat that was about to beat her. Amazed, she glanced at some nearby shrubs just in time to see an otter wink at her, then dive back into cover.

Quietly she told the squirrel next to her, "Don't look 'round matey, but 'elp's on the way. I just saw a otter shoot an arra at a rat. He winked at me, an' I know 'es 'ere ta 'elp. We must not look 'round an' start talkin' or the slavers'll think something's up. Pass the word!"

The squirrel spoke quietly to the next slave as the otter told the mouse in front of her. Soon, all the slaves in the back of the convoy new freedom was close. Patiently, they waited, pushed, and watched as more slavers fell to the strange otter's shafts.

After all the vermin in control of the back pushing slaves were out of the way, Arathorn snuck out of cover. The still pushing slaves tried hard not to laugh with gladness.

"Shhhh! I'm Arathorn the Ranger, I'm 'ere to give you freedom. So please listen to what I have to say. Everyone still do what yer supposed to. I've got ta get rid of the rats and such in the front. I'll release you as soon as possible. So stop hoppin' about!"

The young otter Arathorn had winked at waved a paw in the air. "Arathorn! I'm mighty glad to be free an' all, but are y' the only one that came ta rescue us? I overheard a rat say they were getting' reinforcements soon."

"Yes, I know, that's why I need cooperation from the laugh tog y'. I'll be back shortly."

He ducked into the undergrowth and again started to pick off the back vermin one by one.

A slaver turned around to talk to the one behind him, only to find the rat lying on the floor with an arrow in his neck.

"Ambush! Everyone 'ake cover!"

There was two score of vermin left, and Arathorn ran out of arrows. He threw down his bow and drew his sword. He rushed into the vermin that were just diving for cover.

Their leader, a pine martin, drew his sword and yelled, "Charge ye fools! It's only one otter! Archers, get yer bows and fire into 'is 'eart!"

But before one vermin could move, a terrifying cry rang through the air.

"Kkeeeeeeeeerr!"

The thundering of hooves pounded the earth so hard that everyone bounced.

"No one shoots my master!"

The next instant, three beasts blasted apart the group of foxes, stoats, rats, weasels, and pine martins. One from the air, and two from the earth. Zanzibar hurtled in so fast, he trampled through the group in a straight line; separating the pack in two. Arathorn took one and Nightwing the other.

Zanzibar hurried in and took over for Arathorn, "Master, free the slaves!"

Arathorn answered between blows, "They can wait…were almost one here…see, they're fleeing already."

The fighting spirit left the hearts of the vermin and they fled: all heading one direction; east.

"We must stop them from bring word to the Evil One, Zanzibar!"

The horse was heading toward the slaves when his master called. Quickly he said, "Sorry, be back soon."

He turned and ran in the direction of the fleeing vermin, as he had done many seasons ago. As the horse thundered past, Arathorn vaulted up onto his back. He had no arrows so he used his sword instead.

Nightwing had already taken care of a couple foxes and stoats, so when the pine martin leader saw the horse and rider coming, he ordered to his in command, "Drop yer weapons!"

Arathorn saw the beast pile their swords, bows, arrows, daggers, and whips and he stopped Zanzibar and jumped off. "Nightwing! Enough! Cant you see they surrender?"

"Zorry, my lord, but dey are zo tazty!"

"Right." He looked over each beast until he was sure they had no more weapons. "Right you scurvy lot! I'm gonna give y' all mercy. Anyone know what that means?"

The defected group shook their heads. Arathorn sighed, "It means not giving you the punishment you deserve. But that does not mean I am gonna let you return to the Evil One. Follow me, and Nightwing, Zanzibar, keep an eye on them."

He led the party back to the cannon pults and slaves where upon he promptly slivered the chains binding the slaves to the carts where the cannon pults rested. Then he chopped the individual chains of each slave until they all were free. Calling for order, Arathorn said to the crowd of slaves, "I am Arathorn the Ranger, the falcon is Nightwing, and the horse is Zanzibar. We were wandering until we found an Abbey called Redwall." Many a knowing nod passed between the former slaves, Arathorn continued, "All who have families or such who would like to return to them may do so. But anyone who has no place to stay can come with me back to Redwall."

Cheers and laughter of joy erupted from the liberated slaves. Arathorn waited for silence and then went on, "There are swords, daggers, bows, arrows, and armor in a pile back where I came from,"-he pointed east-"if you want some go get it!"

He had to jump onto Zanzibar's back to avoid being crushed by the beast running to be the first to grab the weapons. The female otter Arathorn knew walked up to Zanzibar and stroked his neck.

"Y' are very 'ansome, Zanzibar. I wonder wot it's like ta ride y'." She said, "My name's Nitram, it's spelled 'Martin' backwards. My father's name was Martin, and so was 'is father an' 'is father's father. They were gonna name me Martin, but I am a girl. I'd like ta go back ta Redwall with y', Arathorn. Me parents died under the cruel lash o' the Evil One's whip. I've got no relations left an' got no place ta stay."

Arathorn was touched, but deep down inside he was more than touched. He jumped down from Zanzibar's back and offered Nitram his place. "Want ta learn 'ow ta ride, me beauty?"

"Hey, what's with the sudden change to otter language?" Zanzibar gave Arathorn the look that said there was more to his question than what he said.

"Save it fer another time, Zibar. Nitram, are you good with a weapon?"

"Aye, Arathorn, me father taught me the use of the longbow. I could split any leaf fifty yards away. But, that was before I was enslaved. Now I'm not sure if I can anymore, matey."

"I'm sure you can. Want ta ride? Me an' Zibar'll teach y'."

"Are y' sure?"

"Course matey! You can ride all the way back to Redwall where they'll have some shrimp'n'hotroot soup waiting."

He said the right thing. "Okay, but don't let me fall!"

Arathorn boosted the ottermaid up onto Zanzibar's back. "Hold on with yer knees, not with yer paws. You can grab 'old o' his mane an' hold on tight with yer knees. I'll walk along y' in case y' start ta fall. 'Ere we go now."

Zanzibar was hitched up to the front of the cannon pult train, with the vermin behind him. The slaves returned, and helped pull and push the war machines north towards Redwall.

Little did they suspect that they were pursued by five hundred vermin and a cat captain. But, the beasts were also being watched.

_Ok, who wants to guess what's ganna happen next? Oh, sorry, I can't tell you bookthirsty people. winks But I'll give you a clue…_

_Shadow Opps watch this land,_

_Breaking, ending murderous bands_

_One day their name shall be,_

_Known throughout every country,_

_Bows, arrows, and their knives,_

_Slice and stab before enemies eyes,_

_Squirrels keep prisoners under key and lock,_

_Those squirrels are known as the Shadow Opp!_


	11. Chapter 10

_my dad just got the internet to work today, April 1. So i'm happy to post Chapter 10 finally. I'll be done wid chapter 11 soon._

* * *

Chapter 10

As Arathorn, Zanzibar, Nightwing, and the former slaves walked through the peaceful forest, they came upon a small clearing with a large moss-covered stone in the center. Even though Arathorn and his two friends have first met here, they did not recognize the place. Ten seasons changed the lay out of it. There were more trees, shrubs and grass.

Arathorn was walking beside Zanzibar with Nitram on the horses back, when she suddenly cried, "Arathorn, yore sword's glowin'!"

The male otter drew his sword and watched as the yellow glow became brighter as they neared the center of the clearing.

"So it it, Nitram. I wonder why."

Sudden realization dawned on Zanzibar and he spoke, "Now I remember, Arathorn. When we first came here, your sword was shining the same color. This must be the same place where we first met you! Strange how it only glows here, but not anywhere else."

Arathorn's gaze swept the large rock as he walked by it. He was astonished as he walked away, the glow got dimmer and dimmer. Calling a halt, he went back to investigate.

As he suspected, the closer he got, the more the sword shined, and the farther away, the dimmer. Carefully, the otter scraped away the moss as curious beast gathered around.

Before he'd gotten very far, Zanzibar suddenly raised his head to the wind. Nostrils flaring and eyes wide, he turned back to Arathorn. "I smell rats!"

The black, white, and gray house cat captain, Flayven, was not all bad. He simply carried out orders and had others do the dirty work. When a commander commands a five thousand count hoard, and divides it between five, naturally each commander would make captains for their thousand. Flayven's captains were: three rats, two pine martins, a stoat, a weasel and two foxes. For this mission, he chose his most reliable captains to come along with him. One was a rat, Lardneck; his neck was so large, he could swallow a fish whole. Another was a orange fox with black paws and tail; he was an excellent tracker. The other two were the pine martins because the Evil One wanted them to go along: they where Urans and Lockjaw.

The five watched from the cover of bushes as the catapult train stopped.

"Why cont we attack naow?" Urans asked in a whisper.

"You know the plan! We wait for nightfall when they fall asleep, then we sneak up and take their weapons and capture them again." Flayven answered back.

"But wot 'bout da bird an' 'orse?"

"We throw those nets over them. Uh o, the horse smells us! See how he raised his head to the wind? Have everyone draw back silently."

Slowly the captains and Flayven crawled back to where the troops where waiting.

"From now on, there will be no fires, no talking and no noise! They know we're here!" He informed them.

Silently, the vermin nodded and began to pack up. Suddenly, the rat next to Flayven sat down. Turning, the cat saw a dark object dart behind a nearby tree.

"Get up you dope and…" he stared at the rat in horror. A black feathered arrow stuck out of his chest!

Instantly the camp was in an uproar. Hundreds of black shafts flew from the trees; one after another. In the state of panick, vermin hurtled themselves for cover; only to be shot in mid-air. Thinking fast, Flayven covered himself with the carcass of the rat and hurried after the catapult train. Any arrows shot at him buried themselves in the rat's limp form. Four hundred and three captains died before the Flayven's army fled in the direction of the Evil One's camp. But they were not aloud to retreat, or so the hidden attackers had in mind. More and more arrows wized down until every last vermin was dead. As quickly as the ambush had begun, it stopped. Only Flayven survived. As he slunk off, he saw black shapes of squirrels in the trees. He quickly ducked under the carcass as one looked his way. Another arrow pierced the body.

Flayven heard a voice say, "Pay no heed, Livejohn, the rat has already gone through Hellgates."

A different voice said, "Then why a cat's tail?"

A pause, then, "I see nothing unusual. Let us leave this awful place with the rest of the band."

"But I could have sworn I saw a cat behind it." The second voice said.

"Come now, back to the Shadow Opps."

"Just let me go down there and check it out. I won't be long."

"Let me catch you down there and you won't have any hide left by the time I'm done with you."

Flayven heard the faint swish of branches as the two squirrels disappeared. Abandoning the rat's body, he ran away after the catapults.

Just as Zanzibar spoke, the smell went away. Still he was alert; as was Arathorn. He left off studding the rock and urged everyone on faster; promising himself he'd come back one day to investigate further. He hoped to make it to Redwall before sunset. His ear caught a sound he hadn't heard in a while: battle. It came from back behind them.

"Zanzibar! Nightwing!" He called his friends to him. "I'll be right back. I heard something back thata ways and I'm goin' to see what it was. Take charge and if I'm not caught up with you by the time you reach Redwall, don't worry."

"Whatever you say, master."

"I von't vorry. Ve know you can take care of yourzelf."

Taking up his bow, arrows, sword, shield, and a length of rope, Arathorn turned around and headed into the thick foliage. Keeping his eyes, ears, and mind alert helped him to see, hear, and know a lone cat was following them. He dodged behind a tree and waited. Arathorn watched the housecat keep in the shadows and glance up at the treetops often. _Strange_, he thought to himself. The cat passed Arathorn without even glancing at the tree. Silently Arathorn picked up a fallen branch and swung it at the unsuspecting cat's head.

_BONK!_

The cat fell in a heap. Arathorn dropped the branch and used the rope to tie the cat to a nearby spruce tree. Then he ran back to Zanzibar and Nightwing.

"I caught a cat following us. He looked up at the trees quite a bit. I need some help to get him back here. Would you help, Zanzibar?"

"Me? Carry a cat? Preposterous!"

"I'll help, Arathorn." Nitram slid from Zanzibar's back and steadied herself on Arathorn's paw.

"Thank you much! Follow me quickly. I've heard cats can get themselves out of any binding in a short length of time."

Together they jogged off into the forest.

Nightwing said to Zanzibar, "I can feel in my bonez Nitram iz afraid of da cat. I'd bet my tail featherz zhe vent only to be vith Arathorn."

"I'd bet my mane."

Arathorn and Nitram together succeeded in bringing the senseless cat to where their party was. They lifted him onto one of the carts and tied him to the strong structure of the catapult on it.

"This cat's name is Flayven. He's a cap'n in the Evil One's army. It's a good thing we caught 'im. But I wonder where the rest of his troops are. He was suppose to come and guard us with five hundred vermin as we went through the forest." Nitram told Arathorn as they tied the last knots.

"I don't know. But the sooner we get back to Redwall the better." He said.

The rest of the trip went without interference.

_

* * *

So sorry this chapter hasn't been here sooner. My internetwas in sad state of being (don't ask why: I don't know)._


	12. Chapter 11

_Man this internet won't work! Every time I try to post stuff, it decides not to work.

* * *

_

Chapter 11

A rat, Blopbag and stoat, Hindswipe, were the only one's sitting around a fire at the very edges of Preytheive's camp. Like many of the other soldiers, they were talking about the latest shocking events.

"Did y' see when 'e skinned 'em alive?"

"Ya, but that wasn't all! Then 'e cooked 'em o'er a 'uge fire an' ate 'em; one by one."

"It makes me shudder ta tink o' that 'appen' ta me, mate."

"Ya, but good ting the 'oard's so big cause we just shrink right in."

"Bein' a rat is good 'caz there is so many in this 'oard."

They talked on but didn't realize they were being talked about by the very beast they were talking about: Preytheive the wolf!

Preytheive licked his chops. He'd grown fatter, eating those beasts. He spoke to the only one he trusted; his seer, Wiquwwind, the red fox. She was pure red from nose to tail. The only thing black was her mussel. She ate a dinner of nuts, berries, insects, and wine inside the tent with him, but Preytheive didn't eat.

"You remember the rat Blopbag and stoat Hindswipe right?"

In between bites she answered, "Of courze, yer highness. Two stupid gorps."

"I intend on making them captains. Any objections?" He raised one eyebrow.

Wiquwind choked on her food. Coughing and sputtering she tried to control herself. "But yer majesty, those oafs are no good! They…"

"Exactly! They are stupid enough not to turn and stab me back when I ain't looking. They will be feared into obeying my orders, and nothing else. Bring them to me at once."

Hastily, Wiquwind left the tent and ran to and fro asking where to find the two in question were. Finally finding them, she stated, "Come to the chief's tent. He would like a word with ye."

The two gulped and hurried after the red fox. Each made up excuses just in case. Upon arriving at the tent, they were pushed forward by Wiquwind inside. Preytheive offered food and wine to the nervous rat and stoat. Which they promptly began gobbling down.

"I'm promoting you both to captains." Preytheive watched for the right reaction.

Instantly the activity stopped. The two new captains glanced nervesly at each other before attempting to swallow food in their mouths to big to slide down their throats. The wolf watched in silence with a big grin on his horrid face as the misfortunate captains choked and gagged.

"Hackcaok, er er, are we really ready fer that kinda ting, Chief?"

"Of corse you are, Blopbag. I need trusty rats like you."

"But sir, er, isn't there someone else?"

"Not in the entire hoard. Now be good beast and get back to your troops, Captains."

There was a sudden rush of paws as the rat and stoat exited the tent in a hurry. Wiquwind eyed her chief. He was obviously enjoying himself. He hummed along a song Wiquwind hadn't heard him sing in so many years that she forgot its name. Then he checked that there where guards posted outside. After a quick swig of the remaining wine, he fell asleep on his luxurious bed and pillows. Hugging the side of the tent she made her way to the opening and out into fresh air. Weaving her way carefully through the throngs of hoard beast, she finally made it to the forest. She took great precation to make sure no one saw or followed her. She covered her tracks and did not make a sound. Once she almost decided to turn back, but she told herself it was for the best. She was going to spy on Redwall!

_

* * *

Too short. But I want to get back to the good stuff._


	13. Chapter 12

_I've got to tell you something. I was going to put the following passage as chapter 12, but it just didn't seem right, so I dropped it._

Chapter 12

Ever bountiful in food, Redwall gladly let in the hares and lord even if it cost them a lot. Little did they know how many beasts were going to be in there once the war began. If they did know they were about to house over one thousand animals, they might have booted the hares out fist. But that was not the case.

Time went by slowly for Redwallers. Still many had their hopes set on the two determined creatures that went out to look for the otter. It had been two days scene Nightwing and Zanzibar went out to look for Arathorn. After receiving the news of the Evil One brought by Urthord, Redwall and the surrounding countryside fell into a deep depression. No one talked, ate, or even laughed much. They all new their ending was near; death, or slavery. All except a few bold creatures in Redwall; Triebane, Sathodus, Cythel, Jacalem, Log a Log, Skipper, and Lord Urthord. They sat in council for a whole day trying to find a way to defend Redwall and Mossflower. Their studies all ended the same way: a need for more troops. Doubtless they would win if they had the same number of creatures. So begins the three parts.

_Don't worry. It doesn't make scene to me either. To sad and depressing to happen in Redwall. The fact is that I don't really want tons of hares running around Redwall. To much things to do. So I'll just do something else… _

Chapter 12

Just as Arathorn predicted, the catapult train was in sight of Redwall's walls by sunset. It had been a trouble to keep the now awake cat from getting away. The only way to keep Flayven from getting loose was by having Nightwing sit by him and say "I vill feazt on your bonez" whenever he tried to escape, or move, or do anything suspicious.

Flayven was in a panic. Apart from the fact that a large falcon would "feazt on hiz bonez" if he tried to move, Flayven knew the consequences of losing his entire command. Also, he was with the very creatures his boss had under whip and lash to bring back the catapults. On top of that, he had lost them all! Now he had no idea where he was, where he was going, or which direction he was heading.

Sighing, he settled back and hoped the large egg shaped lump on the back of his head would quit hurting.

"I vill feazt on your bonez!" Nightwing eyed him suspiciously and tested his beak on some nearby wood.

"Would y' quit sayin' that? It's gettin' on my nerves!"

"Zorry, but it iz orderz. Vat else vould I zay or do? I've been put on guard duty."

Flayven slumped moodily down as the cart hit a rock and rattled. He kept silent and thought.

Up in front, Arathorn had Nitram stop ridding Zanzibar. Now that Redwall was in sight, he knew they wouldn't have to walk far. She jumped off and stretched her legs.

"Yore right, Arathorn, ridin' ain't that 'ard."

"Yep. But wait till you gallop."

Flayven called out to Arathorn, "Hey, otter!"

All the other otters looked at him.

"Not you, the one in front next to the horse. Yea you."

Arathorn walked over to walk next to the cart. "What d'ya want?"

Nightwing sighed, "May I pleaze go for a quick munchy while you two yak?"

"Sure, go ahead." Arathorn respected the Nightwing's need to eat alone.

The happy falcon launched himself from the cart and disappeared into the forest.

"As you were saying, cat?" He turned back to the cat tied to the catapult on the cart.

Flayven chose his next words carefully, "If you untie me and let me walk, I promise I will not try to escape."

Arathorn laughed hard and long before stopped and answered, "Fat chance."

Nitram suddenly ran up and pointed to Redwall's south battlements. "Are those the beasts y'told me about: the Abbot, Triebane, Cythel, and Skipper?"

Two mice, a badger and an otter stood waving at the procession coming along the road. Triebane pointed at Arathorn and disappeared to soon reappear at the gates. The rest left the wall and scrambled down the steps. The Abbey gates were flung open wide as hares, two badgers, mice, moles, hedgehogs, otters, and squirrels poured out of the Redwall. The former slaves stopped pushing and pulling and ran to meet new friends.

Zanzibar and Arathorn stayed back to watch the slavers and cat captive. The otter unhitched the horse and began brushing him.

Triebane walked up to them and asked, "Where'd you go, Arathorn?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answered still scrubbing and rubbing in circler motions.

Zanzibar relaxed and closed his eyes. "You sure know how to rub me good, Master."

Triebane refused to let the matter settle. "Oh, common, Arathorn. The whole Abbey's been worrying. How about telling us all in the Great Hall?"

"If you insist."

As if noticing Nightwing's absence for the first time, Triebane looked around, "Where's Nightwing?"

"He went out for dinner."

"Right."

"Well look who came back to us." Abbot Sathodus, Cythel, and Nitram strolled casually over to them.

"Nitram told us of how you rescued them." Cythel embraced Arathorn so tightly she squeezed the air out of him.

"Oooooooof! Er, aye."

"But I don't think that's all you were doing away from our Abbey." Sathodus eyed him suspiciously. "By the way, where's Nightwing?"

"He's having dinner."-the others looked around for the falcon-"By himself."-they looked at Arathorn questioningly- "In the woods."-they nodded and smiled knowing smiles-"Yea."

Arathorn felt awkward until Nitram suggested, "Lets go inside."

Cythel nodded towards the catapults, slavers, and cat. "What about that lot?"

"We could try to bring them inside the Abbey." Triebane suggested.

"They wouldn't fit through the gates. Only the captives can come in. Leave a few beast to guard them until we figure out a plan." Nitram was as surprised as everyone else that was near. "I'm sorry I spoke up! I don't know why I did!"

"That's quite alright, child. You actually said the right thing. Arathorn, have you met Lord Urthord?"

The giant badger strolled up with his captains to make introductions.

"I'm the Lord of Salamandastron, are you the bold Arathorn the Ranger?"

"I most certainly am, your Highness."

"Please, call me Urthord. I've heard wonderful things about you, Arathorn. Could you show me your skills?"

"Sure, Urthord, after we dump these prisoners inside Redwall."

For the first time Urthord glanced at the slavers. His eyes turned black as night, and his paws went stiff.

"It's the Evil Ones doing! If I don't string his neck! And that's one of his captains, Flayven!"

"Now sire, don't work y'self up. 'Tis only a fair thing to let the blighter have his say, wot?" One of the hares said in a calm and smoothing voice.

"Oh, Arathorn, I forgot to introduce my commanders; Captain Durkerut, Captain Inka, Captain Ethan, and Captain Sandlim. Please forgive me, captains."

"Quite so ol' bean."

"It's fine as a daisy, Sire."

"It happened t' me b'fore."

"You're forgiven, Lord."

All four saluted at the same time.

"Thank you. I've business to attend to, good-day gentlebeast." He turned on one heal and headed after the rest of the Redwallers into the Abbey. His Long Patrol captains had trouble keeping up with his long strides.

Later that night, Arathorn was worried; Nightwing hadn't arrived back yet. He stood on the south battlements overlooking the darkening forest. He was joined by Triebane who leaned against one of the many pink colored parapets.

"So when are you going to tell us where else you went?" Triebane asked still looking towards the south.

Arathorn rested his chin and paws on a different parapet as he answered, "Once Nightwing gets back."

"How soon will that be?"

As if arriving on queue, Nightwing landed right beside the mouse who jumped up startled.

"How'd you get here?" He asked while Arathorn straightened up.

"I flew, mouze. Arathorn! I caught a red fox zpying on Redvall. But dat fox von't zpy no more." Nightwing patted his stomach.

"Hem, a red fox y'say? I bet Flayven will know something about it. I'll ask him later. Right now, I _have_ to tell where I went." All three turned and descended the steps to the Abbey lawn. There they were joined by Sathodus.

"Welcome back, Nightwing, I wondered where you went. Arathorn, everyone is waiting and boy is it a packed hall! Even the badger lord and hares want to here."

Together they walked into the Great Hall. Immediately a hush fell over the awaiting crowd. Since it was so late in the evening, the Dibbuns were sent to bed; but not without loud complaints. The Abbot took his chair and Cythel hers. Triebane leaned against a wall while Arathorn stood on an empty chair so all could see him. He did not fail to see Nitram sitting on the floor next to Marion. They were in the front row. So he began.

"Well, it's kinda hard t' explain. I was and am never good at speaking to large crowds, but I'll try my best. I woke up in the middle of the night and found I had injured myself. So I went downstairs from Triebane's room when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Slowly I turned around and drew my dagger. Guess who was there? None only than…"

"A goastie!"

All eyes turned where the voice came from. But all that could be seen was a squirrel tail sticking out from under the chair Sister Icey sat in.

"Oh my Elmortal, you sneak! I thought I put you to bed!" The good sister Icey clambered out of the cushion-filled chair and pulled the giggling young one out by the tail.

"Pwease doen sen me t' bed! I wanna 'ere da stowie!" Elmortal begged.

"Oh alright, but you mustn't say anything." She let the happy squirrel babe sit on her lap once he nodded in agreement instead of saying something.

"Ahem." Arathorn cleared his throat apprehensively.

Again all the beady eyes turned to look back at the speaker.

"As I was saying, none only then Martin the Warrior! Then another mouse appeared. Her name was Rose."

Many knowing nods were passed among the Abbey dwellers.

"She produced a single golden leaf from a satchel around her waist and pressed it on my wound. Instantly I was healed!"

He pauses to let the astounded murmuring subside. Abbot Sathodus rang a bell for order.

"Please, creatures, let Arathorn speak!"

Everyone grew silent once more as Arathorn began again, "He told me some things only for me, and then lead me to the rooftop. From there, he raised his hands and we were surrounded by a yellow column of light. Then we, by some unknown force, were lifted up higher and higher…"

"An' 'igher an' 'igher an' 'igher an' 'igher an' 'igher." Elmortal summarized under his breath loud enough for sister Icey and the surrounding beast to here.

Before Icey could scold the youngster, Arathorn continued, "Yes, as Elmortal said. When I thought we could go no higher, a blinding light flash and I was transported to the Dark Forest!"

Hundreds of gasps arose from the crowd, followed by excited talking. The Abbot's little bell was of no use.

So together Lord Urthord and Cythel stood and shouted at the tops of their voices, "QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEETT!"

It was so quiet a lone cricket could be heard chirping outside the door. The two badgers disdainfully took their seats.

"I'm surprised at you lot. Interrupting a kind otter like Arathorn and behaving like some Guosim shrews in an argument. You should show some respect to him." Sathodus chided the Redwallers and hares. "You may begin again, Arathorn, and I apologize on the behalf of us all."

"Thank you Abbot. If you hadn't said that, I would have walked out. One more interruption and I am out of here! Now where was I? Oh yea, in the Dark Forest, I followed Rose to her house in the golden trees. There Martin showed me the Evil One and told me to capture his catapult train. He gave me my weapons, though I don't know how… yes Marion? Thanks for raising your hand."

The mousemaid told how Martin took the tools for war from her.

"Thank you for clearing that up. Anyway, he transported me to the forest and from there I freed the slaves and we took the catapults here." He ended the story as fast as he could.

Wild cheers, applause, laughter, tears of happiness, and talk erupted from the one time slaves. They were joined by Redwallers and hares. No one noticed an otter slip out the door. No one but one.

_This may have taken long to post, but it has exactly 2200 words in it. So hope you enjoyed. Next chapter might take awhile also. Toodle do! _


	14. Attention Please!

**I changed my name from "Stormclouds" to "Lord of Warriors". I did this because that is who I am on the PC game Lord of the Rings; the Battle for Middle-Earth (in the game I have no spaces between my name). So If you have that game, you might see me online sometime. Also if you have that game, review this chapter to me and tell me your nickname. **

**Thanks,**

—**Lord of Warriors**

Juzt to let you know, the vriter iz revizing her chapterz. Vhat I'm zaying is that my maker'z chapterz are "Under Conztruction" ok? Zhe'z juzt improving dem. Tankz.

Done Zo Far:

Proluge

Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 2: A Rider's Skill

Chapter 3: The Last Day of Fun

—Zanzibar


	15. Chapter 13: More Than Two Missing

_I hope the last chapter was not to long. By the way, if you see a lot of mistakes, well I'm typing with one finger in a bandage. I skinned it while pealing potatoes. Kinda sounds like something that might happen in Redwall, eh? Hey…ouch…off! Oops, sorry, my cat that **was **asleepon my lap woke up and desperately clawed his way up and off. Now where was I…? Oh yea, I was about to say I should have someone skin their finger while pealing potatoes. Without further a due, I give you…_

—¤·Θ·¤—

Chapter 13: More Than Two Missing

—¤·Θ·¤—

Where was that vixen? The evil wolf paced back and forth in front of his tan tent. She was supposed be back an hour ago with news of the Abbey. Maybe she was caught? Who cared anyway, just some stupid… vixen… seer. The wolf slowed his pace after every thought. He knew it was bad luck to curse a Seer, a chosen seer. _Ah well, I'll have to find another,_ he thought bitterly to himself.

Have you ever experienced that time when you do something nice for someone but, they are in a foul mood and take it wrong? That's exactly what happened to poor Elizon.

She walked up to him carrying a large caldron with a pleasant smile on her ragged face. Elizon placed the black pot in front of her chief and said, "Chief, I brought y' some yummy wabbit stew! Cooked wit hot taters an'…" The rat's smile slowly faded as did her voice, as Preythieve scowled down at her.

"Idiot! Don't you know I hate potatoes? As with any other vegetable in this blasted forest? Bring me fresh meat!" He swirled around and ducked into his private living quarters leaving a hapless rat behind.

Elizon hauled the cooking cauldron back to her humble sheet made into a tent and ate in silence. After a couple minutes, she was joined by a female stoat, Riggar.

"'Ave y' seen the chief 'round?" She asked in a whisper.

"Aye, what d' ya want 'im fer?" Elizon whispered back.

Instead of answering, Riggar smelled the stew and shivered with anticipation, knowing Elizon would not refuse a tasting request. "Ah, tat stew there smells mighty good, mind if I try some?"

"No no, take as much as y' want, but answer me question first." At the last part of her sentence, Elizon pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Riggar as she reached for the ladle.

"What be y' plannin' about the chief?" She snarled, menacing the dagger.

"Oh nothin'. I just wanted t' know if there was anymore punishments t' be seen." The stoat scooped some of the food into a wooden bowl.

Elizon sheathed her dagger and watched the stoat eat. "I made the stew fer the chief but, I forgot he hates veggies."

Between munches Riggar replied, "Aye… he's a tough 'un, the chief. Bet 'e never cooks fer 'imself. By the way, 'ave y' seen that red fox about? She usually makes 'is dinner around this time."

—§·§·§—

Arathorn climbed up to the Dibbuns tree house and watched out one of the windows as Nitram followed. As he was helping her up into the house, Arathorn noticed a tear in Nitram's eye. So together the sat down.

"What's wrong, Nitram?" He asked in a soothing voice.

When she looked up, the stars reflected off her dark hazel eyes, and her voice was shaken. "Do you remember anything about your childhood?"

Arathorn was surprised when she spoke not in otter language. "No, not much. All I remember is the night my father and mother died. Past that I do not. Why do you ask?"

A slight smile escaped Nitram as she answered, "In that case, I know more about you then you know about yourself."

Bewildered, Arathorn asked her to explain. She took his paws in his and began.

"Those two who called themselves your mother and father were fakes. They stole you -and our father's sword and shield- away from our family…"

"OUR family? What are you saying?" Arathorn's paws started to shake.

"Calm down and listen, silly!" She giggled and then whispered in his ear, "I am your sister!"

Arathorn was not very surprised, "I thought I recognized your eyes. But why were you crying?"

"I was so happy I found you! It makes me want to act like a Dibbun!"

"Same here! Hey, why don't we?"

They both grinned mischievously.

—§·§·§—

The next day,

"Has anyone seen Arathorn or Nitram?" Triebane and Marion burst into the Abbot's room where many of the elders where chatting and sipping tea.

"No, I bet they're around here somewhere. I'll help you look." Cythel abandoned her chair and excused herself.

As they searched the orchards, a distant laughing could be heard.

"Sounds like a bunch of Dibbuns, Cythel." Marion said.

"Coming from their tree house; but I don't see any… oh no! There's no one on guard."

Instantly, all three began to run toward the tree house with Triebane in the lead. As they neared their destination, a Dibbun flew out the window! The little squirrel tumbled toward the earth, and in the state of panic, Triebane made a desperate leap with arms outstretched!

_SWOSH!_

Triebane found himself rising steadily higher. He looked to his left and saw Elmortal. Laughing and pointing to smaller growing tree house, the squirrel babe said "I new biga birdie ketcha me!"

"Harr harr, you are a heavy mouze, Triebane." Nightwing looked down at them both.

The warrior mouse suddenly wiggled and squirmed in Nightwing's talons. "Put me down quick! I don't know how birds stand being so high in the air!"

"If you zay zo," came the reply.

Quicker then anyone could see, Nightwing plummeted earthward. Folding his wings in, Nightwing sped down so fast; the wind was knocked from Triebane's chest. He was grateful he couldn't scream and embarrass himself even though he felt like it. Elmortal, meanwhile, was having the best time. He laughed and smiled so much, Triebane thought his mouth would crack.

All at once the ride was over. Triebane stood shakily from where he had fallen from Nightwing's talons. Nitram and Arathorn looked out from the tree house window and giggled.

"Look at Triebane," Arathorn whispered to Nitram, "Marion's checking him over for brusies!"

"Ooo! And look at poor Elmortal," Nitram whispered back while trying to snuffle a laugh, "haahaa, er, Cythel's in a bad mood. We'd better hide quick!"

Both otters ducked down and sat with their backs resting against the wall.

"They'll never find us in here!" Arathorn giggled and snuck a peek out the window.

"Uh-oh, I think Elmortal's tattle-tailing on us Dibbuns."

Nitram snickered and smiled broadly. "Oh not him, I told him not to."

Arathorn poked a finger in his sister's side as a mock dagger, "Whacha tell 'im?"

"Oh nothin' much: just that a certain Dibbun wouldn't get dinner but would have a bath if he told. Same thing with Nightwing."

"Ha!" Arathorn blasted, and would have continued laughing if Nitram's body wasn't covering his mouth; or more like head.

"Quiet you snoop or you'll get us caught!"

Meanwhile, down below the tree house, Cythel, Elmortal, Nightwing, Triebane, and Marion were having their own conversation. The badgermum, Triebane and Marion were trying to worm information out of the two "captives".

"What were you thinking? Jumping out of a window like that?" Cythel questioned Elmortal.

"I knew birdie ketcha me." The squirrel hugged Nightwing fiercely.

"He'z telling the truth, marm." Nightwing pretended to be touched by Elmortal's words of faith.

"But still," this time Marion spoke up, "you could have been hurt. It was a naughty thing to do, both of you."

She pulled Elmortal away from Nightwing and looked into his eyes only to find herself staring into the most innocent, perfect eyes she had ever seen.

Cythel was about to scold more, but Marion stopped her. "Aw give them a break, Cythel, can't you see they knew what they were doing?"

Elmortal still adopted the innocent look but he smiled and jumped into Marion's arms.

Again Cythel started to talk, but Triebane interrupted, "Ssshh! I thought I heard something."

They all listened but nothing could be heard.

"You probably heard your imagination. Anyway, we have to continue our search for Arathorn and Nitram." Nightwing and Elmortal exchanged winks. "As for you culprits, you may go on your way. But see this doesn't happen again."

As the three walked away, the falcon and squirrel babe whispered, "Tankz Elmortal. Now ve both get dinner and no bath!"

The little squirrel nodded his head and smiled. Then without warning, he shot up into the treehouse. Nightwing followed close behind.

"Ah, good friends, thank you so much." Nitram began her thank-you speech. "I'd like to…"

"Aw, skip the chatter. If we aren't gonna be found, we're gonna need food and drink supplies." Arathorn got down to business.

"What? They're all gone?" Nitram glared at Arathorn.

"Er I guess I had a little snack."

Nitram picked up a satchel in the corner of the hut and acted discussed as she turned it upside-down and shook it. Nothing emerged but two empty flasks.

"Right, mazter; but who vill go get dem?" Nightwng spared his friend a lecture.

Elmortal raised a paw, but was rejected by all. "No, he would be the one all the Abbey leaders suspect. I'll go because I finished off the other stuff." Arathorn opened the trap door and climbed down the tree.

Nitram called after him, "Don't forget to bring other things that might be useful!"

"Righto sister!"

"Zizter?"

And careful not to be seen, Arathorn slipped into the main Abbey building.

—§·§·§—

"I can't find them anywhere!" Marion reported to Triebane an hour later.

"Me neither. It's like they just vanished. It's probably another one of Arathorn's trips to the Dark Forest or something."

The two mice walked around the pond and were met by Cythel and two other recruits to find the missing otters: Abbot Sathodus and Lord Urthord. They exchanged the same news.

"Any luck?"

"No, how 'bout you?"

"Not here either. Not even a clue?"

"Nope. More bad news I heard was from the Friar and Sister Icey. A dozen of his newly baked oatcakes, hazelnut cheese, four plum and apple crumbles, two mushroom and leek pasties and a box of fruit tarts are missing. Along with that goes some rope, some blankets, oh and some October ale, pear cordial, rosehip cup and strawberry cordial. Enough of the food and drink to keep four hares alive for a week!" Cythel counted the items off on her fingers.

"I just got word that two chairs are missing also." Urthord shook his head in despair. "I bet it's those Dibbuns again."

Everyone there looked to Triebane who appeared to be thinking deeply. "Food, drink, chairs, rope, and blankets missing, eh? And also what's missing? Two otters! Any ideas?"

Everyone nodded unanimously, "The otters took them!"

—§·§·§—

If you were sitting on a branch just below the window to the tree house, an audible munching and chewing would be heard. Nitram gratefully accepted a chair and so did Nightwing. Arathorn and Elmortal were contented with sitting on blankets on the floor. They all snacked their fill.

When finished, Elmortal asked, "Now wat?"

"Lets see," Arathorn paused in the middle of a plum and apple crumble, "now we play." He set his unfinished crumble to the side and grabbed two coils of rope.

"You go down the tree and wait on the ground." He said to Elmortal.

As the squirrel descended the tree, Arathorn carefully climbed on a branch that was perfectly horizontal for a few feet then curved in a small arc upwards. With one rope, he looped one end around one side of the branch a couple times; then tied it securely. He did the same with the other rope, but on the other part of the horizontal part of the branch. Then he climbed down the tree and found a short plank of oak wood. He whipped out his sharp dagger and cut two holes on each side of the wood. Taking one rope hanging down from the tree, he slipped it through one hole and then the other making a sort of triangle on one side of the plank. Now the other end of the piece of wood was dangling on the ground while Arathorn tied a knot. He finished by doing the same thing but to the other side of the wood.

"There ya go, a swing." He smiled approvingly at his handy-work.

Elmortal blinked once, twice, a third time. "How do it work?"

Smiling, Arathorn sat on the swing and began to swing. "I'll show you. First ya throw your legs out like this. Then ya tuck them under, then throw them out, then tuck them under."

He repeated as he showed the Dibbun how it worked. At the very peak of his ride, he suddenly launched himself off the swing, flipped beautifully in the air, and landed grinning on his feet right in front of…five angry beasts: Triebane, Marion, Sathodus, Cythel, and Urthord!

—¤·Θ·¤—

_Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!_


End file.
